Le Temps Des Regrets
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Trois ans après avoir rencontré Pietro, Clint vit des jours heureux, il a un nouveau boulot et son couple se porte à merveille jusqu'à ce qu'il croise a nouveau le capitaine Stark dans une brasserie. Suite de "Apprivoise moi". UA. Hawksilver/ironhawk.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, me revoilà avec une petite fic. Ceci est la suite de "Apprivoise moi." Je ne comptais pas publier avant les fêtes (Epiphanie comprise, vive le taf en boulangerie) mais je me suis laissée prendre par Nagron. Je pense cependant que je vais publier un chapitre par semaine seulement. Voilà voilà. Je vous fais de gros bisous et espère que vous avez gâtés pour les fêtes.

 **Titre:** Le temps des regrets

 **Type:** UA, suite de "apprivoise moi. "

 **Perso** : Clint Barton, Tony Stark, Pietro maximoff, Matt Murdock, Franklin Nelson Pepper Potts.

 **Pairing:** hawksilver/ironhawk.

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui appartient à Marvel, reste à Marvel

 **Résumé :** Trois après avoir rencontré Pietro, Clint vit des jours heureux, il a un nouveau boulot et son couple se porte à merveille jusqu'à ce qu'il croise capitaine Stark a nouveau dans une brasserie.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-ooo**

Le temps des regrets

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

Lundi 12 décembre 2018,

.

Il me regarde de ses grand yeux, je lui souris malgré tout. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis des années et pourtant. Je ne cesse de rougir face à lui. Je ne l'aime plus, enfin du moins, je ne l'aime plus comme par le passé, nos chemins se sont séparées. Malgré que j'ai quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie, il me fait toujours tout de même de l'effet. Je me souviens de la première fois que je l'ai vu, j'avais tout de suite craqué.

.

 _Mai 2001_ _, 17 ans plus tôt._

 _._

 _Je l'avais rencontré en revenant d'une ronde, il était lieutenant à la stup, avec mon mec c'était tendu. Il n'était jamais là. Toujours à parcourir le monde. Bucky était très occupé et_ _très_ _secret également. Je me souviens de la première fois que je l'ai vu, il est entré dans les vestiaires et cherchait un collègue. J'étais en train d'enlever ma chemise, pour être plus à l'aise. Je finissais le service, et j'avais_ _couru_ _après trois gars, je puais la_ _transpiration_ _et lui sentait tellement bon. Je me souviens l'avoir_ _reluquer_ _de la tête au pied. Des chaussures de villes, un jean coupe droite, un t-shirt écru manche longue relevé sur ses avant bras. Un holster d'épaule recouvrait le tout. Et son visage... Des grands yeux noisettes, une bouche rose et fine_ _accompagnée_ _d'une barbichette qui lui allait parfaitement bien. Son visage était parfait et sa coupe de cheveux était vraiment bien assorti a son style. Je me souviens comment j'étais heureux de connaître celui qu'il cherchait, juste pour lui parler._

 _\- Vous cherchez le brigadier Hammond. Il vient de partir en intervention. Je dois avoir son numéro si vous voulez._

 _\- Ah.. euh... Non, c'est pas la peine. Je me débrouillerai sans lui._

 _\- D'accord. Avais_ _-_ _je_ _dit_ _en fermant mon casier. "Je peux lui laisser un message... Si vous voulez..."_

 _\- Non c'est pas grave, il devait m'accompagner pour une affaire mais je me débrouillerai sans lui._

 _\- C'est pour l'affaire du sergent McKenzie ? Lui demande ai je._

 _\- Oui,... Comment êtes_ _-_ _vous au courant? Me disait il l'air suspicieux._

 _\- Tout se sait ici... J'étais dans son_ _unité_ _,_ _à_ _l'armée. David m'en a parlé. Enfin Hammond. Précise ai_ _-_ _je._

 _\- Ahhhh... Et vous connaissez encore du monde_ _à_ _la caserne?_

 _\- J'y ai pas passé beaucoup de temps..._ _J'ai_ _fais beaucoup d'opex._

 _\- Vous avez quelques chose de prévu_ _cette_ _après midi?_

 _\- Euhhh... Biensure que j'avais prévu plein de chose. Bucky devait rentrer de mission et j'avais prévu de lui faire un dîner surprise, aux chandelles,_ _à_ _la maison. Le ménage était pas fait depuis deux mois et j'allais me faire engueuler a son arrivée s'il n'était pas fait. "Non, j'ai rien de prévu." Répondai_ _s-_ _je tout de même._

 _\- Et bien, si ça vous dérange pas de faire des heures supp!_

 _Et voilà que j'accompagnais le beau lieutenant Stark sur une affaire._

 _Tout l'après midi, je l'ai passé avec lui, j'étais aux anges, il me plaisait physiquement parlant. J'aimais son côté arrogant, son côté rentre dedans, son côté provocateur. Il m'avait tout de suite fait penser_ _à_ _Bucky, la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré. On l'avait embarqué avec un collègue et il nous avait_ _insulté_ _de tous les noms. Il m'avait fait rire et comme on dit chez moi. Homme qui rit, a moitié dans son lit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai toujours été attiré par les mauvais_ _garçon_ _. Tony ne pouvait pas être pire que Bucky._

 _Ça faisait trois ans que Bucky et moi formions un couple. Enfin si on pouvait appeler notre relation comme étant un couple. Il était chasseur de prime et parcourait le monde pour obtenir ses contrats. Il se disait mercenaire. Il_ _n'obeissait_ _à_ _aucunes lois. La loi c'était lui qui l'a faisait. Il traquait des hommes et des femmes pour les livrer_ _à_ _d'autres. Il se présentait souvent en détective privé._ _Quelquefois_ _, il m'avouait avoir vendu un homme a un autre pour le tuer._

 _En tant que flic, j'aurais dû le dénoncer, il était complice de meurtre, mais dans ce cas là, étais_ _-_ _je moi aussi complice de quelques chose?_

 _Au début, il menait des enquêtes_ _à_ _titre privé, surveillance, écoute, Filature, puis au fils des mois et des années, il s'était fait un nom et obtenait des contrats plus poussé, mieux payé, plus_ _dangereux_ _aussi. Quand je m'opposais_ _à_ _sa façon de faire, il me disait que c'est la loi du plus fort, c'était comme ça et pas autrement. Quand je le_ _menaçais_ _de tout révéler, il me disait qu'_ _u_ _n contrat est un contrat, il était juste l'homme de main et non l'investigateur. Quand je le_ _menaçais_ _de le quitter s'il n'arrêtait pas d'être violent avec ses clients, il me disait qu'il ne me retenait pas. M'aimait_ _-_ _il vraiment?_

 _Durant_ _cet_ _après midi_ _à_ _mener une enquête avec le lieutenant Stark, j'avais su occulté Bucky le temps d'un moment. Son sourire, son humour douteuse et sa joie de vivre me faisaient sourire. Mais lorsque je me suis retrouvé devant ma voiture_ _, mon_ _cœur s'était accéléré. Est_ _-_ _ce_ _-_ _que Bucky était rentré ? Est_ _-_ _ce qu'il serait ronchon? Serait_ _-_ _il blessé ? Aurait_ _-_ _il blessé quelqu'un? Avait_ _-_ _il du sang sur les mains?_

 _Bucky était mon premier amour, mon premier vrai amour, j'avais déjà eu un copain, il s'appelait Jeremy, ça n'a pas_ _duré_ _longtemps. Jeremy était architecte, il était sérieux, trop parfois, il avait un avenir, tout ce qu'il n'avait pas, était: des couilles. Une grosse paire de couilles pour crier haut et fort. "Oui, je suis pédé !" Ses parents, ses amis, ses collègues le pensaient tous hétéro. Je pouvais comprendre que ce n'était pas facile. Moi_ _-_ _même j'avais perdu ma famille a cause de ma révélation, mais je ne voulais pas continuer avec quelqu'un qui n'assumait pas, Bucky assumait. Ses employeurs le savaient gay, mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il se faisait respecter. Tant que le travail était bien fait. Et j'étais sûre qu'il l'était._

 _Au soir, lorsque_ _j'étais_ _rentré, j'étais soulagé de voir que James n'était pas rentré. J'avais tout de même fais le ménage à fond, jusqu'à 23h, de peur qu'il rentrait, mais il n'était jamais revenu. Il avait appelé pour me dire qu'il restait encore trois semaine en Bulgarie. Trois semaines c'était rien pour lui. Pour moi c'était une éternité._

 _Les semaines ont passé, les mois et Bucky n'était jamais là. Il passait plus de temps sur les routes et ailleurs que chez moi, chez nous. Quelques part ça m'arrangeait, je passais plus de temps avec mes amis, mes collègues, avec Tony. On était devenu bon ami. On se faisait des soirées, avec deux potes a lui. Happy et Rhodey. On était devenu proche j'avais presque tiré un trait sur mes espoirs. Il était parfait, mais hétéro. Alors je continuais ma double vie. Celle d'un flic exemplaire, célibataire. Et celle de l'amant d'un mercenaire._

 _._

 _2002_ _,_

 _._

 _Je me souviens du jour de son dernier appel, celui de Bucky où il me disait qu'il me quittait pour rester en Roumanie avec un homme avec qui il s'était engagé un an auparavant. J'étais effondré et en même temps soulagé. Adieu magouille et assassin, je pouvais enfin revenir sur le droit chemin. C'était_ _à_ _ce moment là que j'avais le plus parlé avec Tony. Je lui avais dis que j'aimais une femme qui voyageait beaucoup et qu'elle m'avait trompé pendant plus d'un an. Il m'avait réconforté. Il m'avait emmené au restaurant, on était rien qu'à deux. J'ai su_ _à_ _ce moment là que j'étais toujours amoureux de lui, mais je n'espérais rien car son amitié est trop précieuse pour que je la perde._

 _Pendant cette période, on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble, il m'avait préparé au_ _concours_ _d'officier de police. Et j'espérais être le meilleur pour pouvoir avoir le choix de rester dans ce commissariat. J'aurais bien aimé entrer dans une brigade prestigieuse comme celle que Tony dirigeait, ou la brigade anti criminalité, mais a choisir, je voulais rester au moins près de lui, dans ce commissariat. Alors pendant plus d'un an, je_ _m'étais_ _privé dès tout, pas de sortie, pas de_ _loisirs_ _et j'avais buché._ _J'étais_ _arrivé troisième. J'avais le choix entre plein de brigade prestigieuse, la stup, la brigade_ _spécialisée_ _de terrain même la brigade de recherche et d'intervention mais j'avais choisi la brigade de protection des mineurs juste pour rester dans ce commissariat, avec lui._

 _._

 _2003_ _,_

 _._

 _J'étais_ _arrivé_ _à_ _la brigade en février. J'étais affecté_ _à_ _l'opérationnelle. Malgré que tout nos_ _requérants_ _et_ _clients_ _étaient mineurs c'était presque comme quand_ _je_ _bossais en police secours. J'avais appris a aimé cette brigade, la première année lorsque j'étais lieutenant-stagiaire c'était un peu dur, être le bleu n'est jamais facile, mais_ _j'avais_ _pu souffler lorsqu'on avait eut deux nouvelles recrues. Steve Rogers et Natasha Romanov. Je ne le savais pas encore mais ils allaient faire partie de ma vie. Natasha. Cette brute au grand cœur. Elle est la sœur que je n'ai pas eu. On avait vite sympathisé. Elle avait vite tenter le coup, et je l'avais vite_ _rembarré_ _. En règle_ _générale_ _, quand une dame me draguait, je lui_ _faisais_ _comprendre que je_ _n'étais_ _pas intéressé. Mais avec elle, c'était différent. Elle avait tenté de m'embrasser et je lui avais directement avoué que j'étais gay. L'année d'après on emménageait ensemble, dans un petit appart sympathique, avec deux chambres et balconnet. La vie en solitaire c'était fini pour nous. Il me semble même que c'est a ce moment là où mon capitaine a commençait a me tourner autour. Je n'osais pas l'envoyer bouler, mais un jour elle m'a_ _vait invité_ _dans un restaurant avec ses enfants. J'aurais pu me mettre en ménage avec elle, elle était gentille, jolie, charmante, et ses trois adorables enfants étaient vraiment bien élevés, elle gérait toutes les brigades des mineurs, elle était divorcée. Mais... Je n'avais pas de sentiments pour elle, ni pour aucunes autres. Le seul que j'aimais, c'était lui, Tony._

 _._

 _Décembre 2006_ _,_

 _._

 _De la musique, des potes, du bruit, des verres, des bouteilles, de l'alcool, trop d'alcool et une grosse bourde. C'était le 31, et on fêtait la nouvelle année. On était_ _tous_ _déchirés_ _, Tony, Nath et moi y compris. Je me souviens où on était,_ _à_ _l'endroit exact, contre le rideau de fer de la pharmacie, les bars étaient déjà non fumeurs. Et on était sorti fumer une clope et_ _là_ _, Nath avait balancé que j'étais gay. Comme ça dans la conversation. Tony était resté silencieux. Nath s'était tut elle aussi, mais il était trop tard. L'annonce a ait été lancé. On_ _faisai_ _t_ _semblant_ _de rien tous les trois. J'avais cru un moment qu'il s'en foutait, mais il avait tout de même pris ses distances avec moi. On se voyait un peu moins. On s'appelait moins. On avait aussi tout les deux beaucoup de travail. Lui avait eut une promotion et était_ _passé_ _chef d'unité_ _à_ _chef des stups. Les jours ont passés, les mois, et même les années. Mes roulements en cycles ne me permettaient pas de le croiser autant que je voudrais, et puis j'avais l'impression qu'il m'esquivait._

 _J'ai appris a vivre sans lui, ou du moins a vivre sans le voir au moins trois semaines, sans l'appeler presque tous les jours. On se croisait tout de même quelque fois, toujours en présence de quelqu'un. Comme si, il emmenait quelqu'un avec lui pour ne pas que je lui saute dessus. Oui j'étais gay, d'accord, je l'aimais, mais jamais j'aurais osé_ _tenter_ _quoique se soit qu'il le ferait encore plus fuir qu'il ne le faisait déjà._

 _._

 _Juillet 2009_ _,_

 _._

 _Rhodey allait se marier, et j'étais invité_ _à_ _l'enterrement_ _de vie de garçon. Je ne voulais pas y aller, c'était son ami, et je ne voulais pas m'incruster. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux. Juste Tony,_ _Happy_ _, son beau frère et deux autres amis. Tony avait insisté, c'était un truc entre pote. Avec_ _Happy,_ _ils avaient tout organisé. Un weekend ensemble a la campagne, chasse, pêche, bière et rock n' Roll. C'était leur slogan._

 _On avait rejoint la jetée en bagnole, j'étais monté avec_ _Happy_ _et les deux potes de Rhodey. Tony était monté avec Rhodey et son beau frère. On avait prit un bateau pour aller sur l'île où l'oncle de Tony possédait une maison de campagne. On y passait que trois jours et deux nuits. Mais ça promettait. Il_ _y avait_ _tout ce qu'on voulait. Canne_ _à_ _pêche, fusil de chasse,_ _boules_ _de pétanque, jeux de_ _cartes_ _, jeux de fléchettes._ _Tout_ _ce qu'on avait apporté c'était quelques fringues, un peu de bouffe et beaucoup d'alcool._

 _En arrivant à la maison de_ _campagne_ _, on prenait déjà possession des lieux. Rhodey_ _et son_ _beau frère avaient directement prit le lit double dans la première chambre. Les potes de Rhodey s'étaient posés dans les_ _lit_ _s superposés de la seconde chambre._ _Happy_ _Tony et moi, devions dormir sur les canapés._

 _Dès le premier jour, on avait bien picolé et je m'étais endormi sur le sol, sur un tapis en mode épave, Tony était en boule au pied de Rhodey qui s'était endormi sur le canapé. Happy, Jack et Jim dormaient assis dans le second canapé. Le deuxième jours on avait essayé de pêcher, on était jamais parvenu_ _à_ _prendre un quelconque poisson. On s'était rabattu sur la chasse. Enfin plutôt sur le tir a la carabine._

 _Tony et moi étions les seuls vrai tireur du groupe. Les seuls ayant un permis d'ailleurs. Il y avait 4 fusils, Tony, Keith, le beau frère de Rhodey et moi avions préféré pêcher pendant que Rhodey,_ _Happy_ _, Jack et_ _J_ _im étaient partis chasser du gibier. Quand j'y repense on était vraiment inconscient de les avoir laissé partir. Aucun d'eux ne savaient tirer, aucun d'eux n'avaient de permis de port d'arme. Et tous les quatres avait embarqué une bouteille d'alcool._

 _Nous, on s'était posé sur le bord de l'eau, une canne_ _à_ _pêche entre les mains, en buvant juste une bière tranquillement. Le soleil tapait, on transpirait, on avait commencé_ _à_ _préparer le barbecue. Les 4 autres avaient eut l'air d'avoir senti la bouffe, puisqu'ils arrivaient pile poil a la fin de cuisson des pommes de terre. Assis autour du feu, on dévoraient les merguez, pommes de terre alors que les bouteilles tournaient avec elles. La_ _discussion_ _portait sur les voiture, le sport, le boulot et les femmes. Autant dire que je n'ai_ _parlé_ _que de sport et_ _quelquefois_ _du boulot. La nuit commençait_ _à_ _tomber, et on_ _bu_ _vait pour se réchauffer. Jack avait fini par rentrer, Keith l'avait suivi, suivi de_ _Happy_ _. A quatre, on était_ _resté_ _près du feu,_ _puis quand on_ _avait décidé de rentrer nous aussi, on avait découvert Keith dormant au milieu du_ _lit_ _,_ _Jack_ _dormait dans un lit superposé. Jim l'avait vite suivi dans celui du haut. H_ _appy tenait_ _encore un peu, affalé sur un des deux canapés, Rhodey l'avait rejoint. Nous étions_ _à_ _présent quatre amis devant un feu de cheminée. Ça me rappelait l'époque où on était tout le temps ensemble, l'époque où personne ne savait. Où Tony, du moins, ne savait pas que j'étais gay._

 _C'était notre dernière soirée, et on portait un dernier toast. J'étais déchiré, Tony aussi, et je parle même pas de Rhodey, qui ne savait plus aligner une seule phrase, affalé sur le canapé aux côtés de Tony. Moi j'étais assis sur le tapis, le dos appuyé contre le canapé, mon verre à la main. Tout le monde commençait à s'endormir même Rhodey, le silence commençait_ _à_ _s'engouffrer dans la pièce, puis Tony l'avait rompu. "Ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas passé un super weekend comme celui là."_

 _\- Moi aussi. Je suis content d'être venu finalement. Avouais_ _-_ _je_ _à_ _mon tour._

 _\- Pourquoi? Tu voulais pas venir?_

 _\- Je reprend le service. A 5h lundi, ça va être chaud._

 _-_ _Fais_ _de journée, je te l'ai déjà dis. Ralait_ _-_ _il encore._

 _\- Hummm..._

 _\- Cette femme, qui voyageait beaucoup, elle ne l'était pas hein.. c'était pas une femme._

 _\- Non. Disais-je seulement sans lever les yeux._

 _\- Et je suppose qu'elle n'était pas hôtesse de l'air._

 _\- Non plus. Ajoute ai je._

 _\- Elle faisait quoi comme métier? Il continuait de parler de Bucky au féminin, ça m'avait fait sourire._

 _\- Tu ne préfères pas le savoir._

 _\- Et pourquoi ça?_

 _\- Parce que tu es flic._

 _\- Et je suis aussi ton ami, Alors... Murmurait il._

 _\- Il se disait chasseur de prime. Je l'aurais plutôt désigné comme tueur_ _à_ _gage. Disais_ _-_ _je avant de finir mon verre cul sec._

 _\- Ah ouais carrément. Gloussait Tony._

 _\- Hummm..._

 _\- Tu l'aimais? Me demandait_ _-_ _il avant qu'un silence s'installa. J'attrapais la bouteille, en bu une longue gorgée puis avouais._

 _\- On est resté 4 ans ensemble. Tu crois pas que je serais resté avec un tueur_ _à_ _gage si je ne l'aimais pas, rien qu'un peu. ?_

 _\- Probablement que si. Répondait_ _-_ _il. Je continuais_ _à_ _boire_ _à_ _même la bouteille, puis je commençais à m'endormir les yeux ouverts, repensant_ _à_ _Bucky. Tony m'avait ensuite sorti de ma rêverie en perquisitionnant la bouteille à son tour. "Ne t'endors pas sur la bouteille va!"_

 _Je lui laissais prendre la bouteille, puis il me la glissait_ _à_ _nouveau contre mon torse. "Tu t'endors Clint?" Me demandait_ _-_ _il au bout de quelques minutes de silence._

 _\- Je commence_ _à_ _plonger, ouais. J'étais surtout vraiment déchiré. La pièce commençait_ _à_ _tourner, et mon estomac était au bord de l'implosion._

 _\- Tu ferais mieux de remonter. Me disait_ _-_ _il en agrippant mon pull afin de me faire remonter sur le canapé. "Tu vas pas dormir_ _à_ _terre encore une fois." Murmurait_ _-_ _il ensuite alors que nos regards se croisaient. Ses pupilles sombres dû à la fatigue, ses long cils noirs et regard attendrissant m'avaient envoûté. Je n'arrivais plus à détacher mon regard du sien tandis que ses lèvres se rapprochaient_ _dangereusement_ _des miennes._

 _Sa bouche contre la mienne, je sentais mon cœur battre_ _à_ _tout rompre. Tony m'embrassait, c'était lui qui avait les clefs en main. C'était lui qui engouffrait sa langue dans ma bouche. Le baiser tendre s'était vite transformé en baiser passionné. Nos langues jouaient l'une contre l'autre, ses lèvres jouaient avec les miennes. Ses mains m'agrippaient toujours le pull, l'une d'elle avait fini par lâcher le coton pour la glisser contre ma mâchoire. J'étais en extase total._

 _Toujours assis au sol, il avait basculé mon crâne sur l'assise du canapé, et commençait_ _à_ _me dévorer le cou. Dans une lueure de lucidité, je tentais de me relever pour le faire cesser de me_ _séduire_ _, mais Tony avait profité du moment pour s'asseoir correctement sur le canapé, tout en m'attirant contre lui._

 _À genou à présent sur le tapis du salon, j'étais entre ses jambes, et sa langue ne cessait de jouer avec la mienne, de jouer avec mes lèvres, de glisser sur mon menton, sur ma mâchoire, sur ma carotide. Je n'étais pas en mesure de l'arrêter. Aussi bien mon cœur que ma tête ne pouvaient le repousser, j'étais amoureux de lui depuis tant d'années. Et j'aimais ce qu'il me faisait._

 _Après s'être_ _embrassés_ _et_ _caressés_ _pendant de longues minutes,_ _j'avais_ _fini par obéir à ses pulsions et lui faisait une gâterie avec tant d'amour et de passion. C'était probablement sa première fois avec un homme. Avec le recul, je me dis que j'étais vraiment facile a cette époque, ça faisait bien 5 ans que je n'avais eut aucunes relation sexuelles. Et puis je l'aimais, j'avais pris un tel plaisir_ _à_ _lui faire cette gâterie. C'était Tony. J'avais aimé la poigne qu'il avait sur mon cuir chevelure, j'aimais sa seconde main qui me caressait le haut de mon dos. J'avais tant aimé lui faire plaisir._

 _Tony avait jouit en moi, et j'avais même avalé, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Je m'étais retiré de lui et était resté dans la même position. Au bout de quelques minutes, il m'agrippait_ _à_ _nouveau le pull pour m'empêcher de dormir_ _à_ _même le sol. J'avais un peu hésité, puis je m'étais ensuite recroquevillé sur un bout du canapé. Tandis que lui dormait déjà de l'autre côté. Je m'en voulais._

 _Quelques jours plus tard, il_ _réagissait_ _comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si on s'était juste endormie autour d'un verre. Dans un sens ça m'arrangerait, puisqu'il avait rencontré ensuite sa future épouse._

 _._

 _F_ _i_ _n 2011_ _,_

 _._

 _Tony allait se marier, et Pepper, sa future épouse m'avait demandé_ _à_ _Bruce et_ _à_ _moi même de l'aider_ _à_ _préparer leur mariage. Bruce et moi passions beaucoup de temps chez eux. Avec eux. Pepper_ _était une_ _bonne personne, elle l'est toujours. Je l'appréciais, elle m'appréciait. Quelques jours avant de se marier, un certain Edward_ _faisait_ _son apparition, un vieil ami apparement, moi j'en étais jaloux. Ils avaient l'air si proches, ils avaient tant de point communs, avaient tant passé de temps ensemble. Je m'étais même demandé si Tony l'avait déjà_ _invité_ _à_ _faire ce que je lui avais fais, a l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Rhodey._

 _._

 _Aout 2012_ _,_

 _._

 _Un mois avant son mariage, je me suis lancé, je lui avais demandé texto si ce Edward était hétéro. Il m'avait sourit en coin. On était dans un bar, face au commissariat, on appelait cet endroit notre QG. Il était assit face_ _à_ _moi et avait incliné sa tête sur le côté, tout en souriant pleinement._

 _\- Tu es jaloux?_

 _\- Je vois pas le rapport, je te demande juste si Ed est hétéro. Lance ai -je._

 _\- Il l'est._

 _\- Très bien. Disais_ _-_ _je seulement._

 _\- C'est quoi ta vraie question? Se moquait_ _-_ _il ensuite._

 _\- C'était celle là._

 _\- Je te connais Clint... Tu es jaloux. Murmurait_ _-_ _il avant de boire une longue gorgée de son whisky._

 _\- C'est faux._

 _\- D'accord .. Il est le premier homme que j'ai embrassé. J'avais été choqué par la phrase, il m'avait balancé ça, comme si c'était une évidence, comme c'était normal pour un hétéro, la veille de son mariage, d'avouer qu'il avait déjà embrassé un autre homme, un autre homme que moi. "Tu vois, t'es jaloux."_

 _\- Je suis pas jaloux. Je me demande juste pour quelles raisons tu avais_ _à_ _faire ça. Disais_ _-_ _je sur la défensive._

 _\- J'étais jeune... T'as déjà embrassé une fille, j'ai déjà embrassé un mec c'est tout. Je suis pas gay._

 _\- J'ai jamais dis que tu l'étais. Lui disais_ _-_ _je._

 _\- Je suis pas bi. Ajoutait_ _-_ _il ensuite._

 _\- J'en suis moins sûre. Ajoutai_ _s-_ _je_ _à_ _mon tour._

 _\- Parce que je t'ai embrassé toi aussi?_

 _\- Parce que tu t'es laissé faire... Laisser faire, est même un bien faible mot. Je n'aurais rien fais si tu n'avais pas tenté de me séduire._ _Me_ _défendi_ _s-_ _je._

 _\- Tenté? Je pensais que tu étais complètement sous mon charme. Lançait_ _-_ _il en riant doucement._

 _\- C'est pas marrant. Avais_ _-_ _je répliqué en détournant le regard de celui que j'aimais._

 _\- J'avais pas compris..._

 _\- Qu'est ce que t'avais pas compris? Lui demandai_ _s-_ _je_ _en_ _le regardant à nouveau dans les yeux._

 _\- Que tu étais sous mon charme, je pensais que... Tu étais comme Edward._

 _\- Donc il est gay !_

 _\- Il est bi, et... On m'avait dit que les gays étaient ouvert a plein de chose, je pensais que tu faisais parti de ceux là._

 _\- De ceux là quoi?_

 _\- De ceux qui_ _couchent_ _avec un autre, juste pour le sexe. Précisait_ _-_ _il ensuite._

 _-_ _C_ _'était pas le cas._

 _\- Je sais..._ _M_ _urmurait_ _-_ _il alors qu'il glissait sa main sous la table pour caresser mon genou._

 _\- Tony... Qu'est ce que... Bafouille ai-je en reculant légèrement._

 _\- J'avais pas compris que tu m'aimais._

 _\- Aimer... Quel prétention. Disais_ _-_ _je en riant._

 _\- Jure_ _s-_ _moi que tu n'as pas une once de sentiment pour moi?_ _Demandait-il_ _._

 _\- Ça changerait quoi si je te le disais... Tu vas te marier. Disais_ _-_ _je en retirant sa main de mon genou._

 _\- Tu vas me manquer. M'avouait_ _-_ _il._

 _La gorge nouée je lui répondais à mon tour que moi aussi, il allait me manquer._

 _\- Je dois y aller... On se voit ce soir._

 _J'acquiesçais_ _et le soir même je le retrouvais et cédais une seconde fois_ _à_ _la tentation de ses douces_ _lèvres_ _. Tony était encore plus_ _pété_ _que lors de notre weekend dans les marais. Je_ _n'étais_ _pas_ _à_ _jeun moi non plus, mais_ _que_ _pouvais-je faire lorsqu'il avait parsemé mon buste de doux baisers? Après qu'il avait descendu ses lèvres jusqu'à mon sexe qui n'attendait que lui? Mon sexe érigé n'attendait que ses lèvres, que cette bouche, que cette langue. Neuf ans ça faisait neuf ans que j'attendais ça. Neuf ans que je l'aimais._

 _Par amour pour lui, j'avais acquiescé lorsqu'il m'avait proposé d'être son amant. Je n'aurais sans doute pas dû accepter mais l'amour rend aveugle. Et avec lui, j'étais_ _complètement_ _aveuglé._

 _._

 _Octobre 2012,_

 _._

 _C'était bien un mois après son mariage. Il m'avait_ _invité_ _chez lui, Pepper était absente, il avait_ _m_ _it carte sur table directement à mon arrivée. "Clint, fallait que je te vois face_ _à_ _face."_

 _\- Ah... Ok... Disais-je seulement alors que je voyais ce brun au sale caractère se mordre la lèvre inférieure nerveusement. Il avait même baissé les yeux, c'était bien rare qu'il le faisait. Il n'était pas du genre_ _à_ _baisser les yeux. Il était plutôt du genre_ _à_ _relever le menton. "Tu... Tu bois un verre avant?" Et voilà maintenant qu'il bafouilla_ _it._ _Qu'arrivait-_ _il au capitaine Tony Stark?_

 _\- Avant quoi?_

 _\- Avant que je me lance. Avait_ _-_ _il dit finalement en allant vers son bar. Je l'avais suivi, il nous avait_ _servi_ _deux grand verre de scotch, avait bu une longue gorgée puis s'était lancé. "J'ai quelques chose à te proposer."_

 _\- Je t'écoute._

 _\- Je suis pas gay, tu le sais._

 _\- Accouche Tony._

 _\- Tu_ _penses_ _qu'on pourrait être amant? Avait-i_ _l lancé_ _de but en blanc._

 _Je m'étais étranglé avec mon scotch. "Amant?!"_

 _\- Je suis pas gay Clint. Ok, je suis sûrement bi, mais pas gay, je peux pas t'offrir ce dont tu attends, je sais que tu voudrais être en couple avec un vrai pédé, qui est sorti du placard. Tu voudrais probablement qu'on emménage ensemble, et qu'on adopte un petit chien. J'en sais rien, mais moi je suis pas fait pour ça. Je ne veux pas être en couple avec un homme, enfin du moins pas officiellement, j'y arriverais pas, il me manquera toujours quelques chose. Je connais tes sentiments et je pourrais bien te mentir en te disant que je ressent rien pour toi, mais c'est_ _complètement_ _faux, tu le sais... Sinon..., sinon, je t'aurais jamais laisser me toucher._

 _\- Je sais pas quoi répondre... Murmurais_ _-_ _je complément stupéfait par son honnêteté. C'était comme si j'avais découvert le vrai Tony._

 _\- Alors ne réponds rien pour l'instant. Moi tout ce que je voulais te dire c'est que... Si je devais avoir un amant, ce serait toi, mais je ne peux pas faire de toi, un véritable un petit ami. Biensure je ne t'oblige à m'être_ _à_ _cent pour cent fidèle..._

 _J'étais_ _vraiment perturbé par sa demande, et confus. J'essayais de faire preuve de fierté et d'assurance et_ _lançais seulement_ _. "Encore heureux."_

 _\- Je sais pas comment ça se passe, quand ... Quand on a un amant ou une maîtresse._

 _Je souriais discrètement, je me serais jamais douté que Tony Stark n'avait jamais eut de maîtresse auparavant. "En général, les amants se voient deux, trois fois par mois. Ils se font un resto, un ciné, une soirée, généralement c'est plutôt_ _pour_ _un plan cul." Précisai_ _s-_ _je en grimaçant._

 _\- Ce serait suffisant?_

 _\- Pour moi?_ _Demandais-_ _je avant de boire une longue gorgée de mon verre._

 _\- Oui. Murmurait-il d'une voix si douce._

 _Je le regardais tendrement et avouais. "Je sais pas... T'avoir même quelques jours par mois, serait sûrement déjà mieux que rien du tout.._

 _\- Alors t'en dis quoi?_ _M_ _e demandait_ _-il_ _le regard plongé dans son verre. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Mal_ _à_ _l'aise et anxieux. Je l'aime tellement..._

 _\- Je suis d'accord, mais il faut que tu me promets plus qu'un simple plan cul. Je te demande pas de... D'être avec moi_ _à_ _longueur de temps. Mais je ne veux pas qu'on se voit uniquement au lit... Un resto, un ciné, une soirée, m'irait tout aussi bien._

 _\- Je te promet de te consacrer au moins un jour par semaine et un weekend tout entier chaque mois._

 _\- Un weekend ensemble tout entier comment tu comptes faire avec Pepper? Plaisantais_ _-_ _je avant de rire nerveusement_ _à_ _l'idée._

 _-_ _Ça_ _, C'est mon problème, je me_ _démerderai_ _._ _M_ _'avait_ _-_ _il dit alors qu'il_ _m_ _e regardait enfin. Son regard était plongé dans le mien._

 _\- T'as de la chance que tu as trouvé une femme très active. Lui avais_ _-_ _je seulement retourné._

 _\- J'ai aussi de la chance d'avoir un amant très conciliant. Cette phrase m'avait légèrement rebuté._

 _\- J'ai pas encore_ _dit_ _oui_

 _\- T'as pas dis non, non plus. Avait_ _-_ _il rétorqué. J'avais oublié qu'il avait le sens de la répartie._

 _\- Un point pour toi. Lui avais_ _-_ _je dis en riant._

 _\- Buvons_ _à_ _nous,_ _à_ _notre relation très spéciale. Avait lancé Tony pour clore notre accord. J'avais_ _conclu_ _le marché en trinquant_ _avec_ _lui._

 _À partir de la, je pouvais me considérer amant de Tony Stark._

 _._

 _17/10/2012_ _,_

 _._

 _C'était la date de notre premier rendez_ _-_ _vous. On avait établie, que cette date serait, la date officielle de notre couple officieux. Tony avait décidé de m'inviter au restaurant. Biensure on cachait notre relation alors il n'avait jamais un geste tendre pour moi. Ce n'était pas non plus un dîner romantique, c'était comme un dîner d'affaire entre deux collègues, un dîner entre pote. Malgré que j'aurais préféré que_ _ce_ _soit un dîner romantique, j'étais quand même heureux de pouvoir partager un dîner avec lui._

 _On avait_ _pris_ _chacun notre voiture, en bon ami. En revenant vers la mienne, il avait regardé l'heure et avait proposé qu'on fasse un tour. J'avais accepté, bien évidemment. Il m'avait fait tourné dans quelques rues puis s'était arrêté_ _à_ _l'arrière d'un bâtiment abandonné. C'était à partir de là, qu'il s'était montré comme un amant._

 _On s'était juste embrassé avec quelques mains baladeuses puis il avait cessé de me chauffer._ _Malgré_ _qu'il pouvait être un connard né, il avait tout de même de la pudeur et n'aurait jamais été jusqu'à me faire l'amour dans une bagnole. Bien que je me doutais qu'il était sexuellement agité, il préférait tout de même faire ça dans un endroit classique. Ce qui m'amène à notre deuxième rendez_ _-_ _vous._


	2. Chapter 2

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Le temps des regrets

chapitre 02

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

 _._

 _31/10/2012,_

 _._

 _C'était un vendredi, je finissais à 21h, lui m'avait attendu dans son bureau après son service. On était allé au ciné, ce soir là, je lui avais tenu la main à l'abris des regards, c'était la première fois qu'il m'autorisait à avoir un geste tendre en public. On avait ensuite fini dans un bar. L'alcool avait toujours été pour nous un accélérateur et on avait fini par chercher une chambre d'hôtel dans toute la ville. Je dis bien chercher, car Tony ne voulait pas aller dans certain hôtel. Trop de client déjà arrêté dans cet hôtel. Trop classe pour deux amis ou de deux collègues. Trop de collègues qui passaient par là. Pas assez classe et propre. C'était une vraie galère mais on avait fini par trouver la chambre où il allait me faire l'amour pour la première fois._

 _La chambre était quelconque, Tony avait l'air d'hésiter un peu, mais au bout de quelques caresses, s'était révélé plutôt dévergondé. Lorsqu'il m'avait pénétré, j'avais été frustré d'être dos à lui. Je voulais le regarder, je voulais voir ses pupilles se dilater, je voulais le voir lorsqu'il faisait l'amour, mais c'était trop demander pour lui. Du moins a cet époque, il n'était pas assez à l'aise avec un homme pour le regarder face à face._

 _Comme promis on se voyait une fois par semaine, on se faisait, un resto, un verre, un ciné, ou on allait s'embrasser derrière un vieux bâtiment._

 _._

 _27/11/2012,_

 _._

 _On était allé au resto, puis à l'hôtel, le même que la dernière fois. J'avais été surpris que Tony devenait de plus en plus a l'aise en ce qui concernait les rapports sexuels car c'était la deuxième fois qu'on se retrouvait dans un lit. Je me souviens encore du self contrôle qu'il avait lorsqu'il s'était donné. Je me doutais que c'était sa première fois avec un homme. J'étais le premier à le pénétrer, et bizarrement j'avais eu cet esprit de fierté._

 _Avec moi, Tony était bien différent, c'était comme si son côté ange était enfoui et que j'étais le seul à le voir. Hors mis sa sexualité débordante qu'il arborait au fil du temps._

 _Tony n'était pas du genre a faire l'amour de façon classique. Ça, il le laissait sûrement pour Pepper. Non, avec moi, c'était tout le temps une nouvelle façon. Il pouvait être hard, comme il pouvait être doux. Il pouvait me surprendre sous la douche, comme il pouvait me réveiller au petit matin et me faire l'amour tendrement._

 _._

 _14/02/2013 ,_

 _._

 _Notre première saint Valentin, il avait posé deux jours de rtt et avait fait croire a Pepper qu'il était d'astreinte. Il m'avait emmené à l'écart de la ville. Dans une espèce de bar discothèque avec restaurant. Là-bas, il ne connaissait personne mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il se laissait être tactile avec moi. Il prenait tout de même ses distances. On avait donc dîné dans la partie restaurant de cette discothèque, on avait ensuite bu quelques verres et j'avais décidé de l'emmener chez moi. Je savais que Nath était avec Bruce, alors j'avais profité de l'occasion._

 _Chez moi, j'avais les cartes en main. On s'était posé sur mon canapé, avions bu un verre, jusqu'à ce que nous avions céder l'un à l'autre._

 _J'étais à califourchon sur lui, et de cette façon, il ne pouvait pas cacher son regard. J'avais tant aimé son regard posé sur moi, j'avais aimé qu'il m'embrasse tout en me faisant l'amour, j'avais adoré cette putain de soirée jusqu'à ce que l'on avait entendu la clef dans la porte. Je m'étais relevé et nous avais caché sommairement. Natasha était choquée et était allée directement se réfugier dans la cuisine. Tony s'était rhabillé en quatrième vitesse et était prêt à déguerpir. Je pensais qu'il allait rompre. "Ne t'en vas pas Tony."_

 _\- Je suis désolé mais..._

 _\- Tony... Reste. Elle nous balancera pas. Avais-je murmuré en tentant de le retenir._

 _\- Je .. je suis désolé... Bonne nuit Clint. M'avait-il dit en embrassant mon front. J'étais effondré, je pensais réellement qu'il allait cesser notre relation mais je m'étais trompé car deux semaines après l'incident, il m'avait interpellé au commissariat._

 _\- Hey... Me disait-il en bloquant la porte de son bureau._

 _\- Tony..._

 _\- Je suis désolé pour la semaine dernière, j'étais débordé, on a pas eut le temps de se voir. Se justifiait-il. Mon cœur s'était accéléré. J'étais soulagé._

 _\- Ouais. T'as du boulot_

 _\- Oui... T'avais raison... Elle nous a pas balancé. M'avait-il ensuite dit._

 _\- Je te l'avais dis... Lui disais-je fièrement._

 _\- Oui... J'aimerai que... Pepper a acheté deux place pour un festival de musique, 3 jours... Pour mon anniv... Elle voulait m'y accompagner mais... Ça tombe pendant une de ses conférence.. Ajoutait-il._

 _\- Ok..._

 _\- Tu fais quoi le 3, 4 et 5 mai? Me demandait-il. Mon cœur s'était mit à battre la chamade. Je commençais à bafouiller._

 _\- Euhhh..._

 _\- Ça serait l'occasion d'écouter de la bonne musique, de boire quelques verres et de passer du temps ensemble. Alors? Insistait-il. En passant sa main contre la nuque._

 _\- Euh... Ben... D'accord._

 _\- Cool, on se voit ce soir?_

 _\- D'accord. Lui dis-je avant qu'il me déposait un baiser et ouvrit et la porte._

 _._

 _03/05/2003 ,_

 _._

 _Le festival de rock, était grandiose et j'avais jamais vu Tony aussi tactile avec moi. Pendant le concert on faisait rien qui pouvait trahir nos sentiments mais en dehors c'était parfait. A l'hôtel, ça lui arrivait de me tenir la main, de passer son bras autour de mes épaules. Passer trois jours et deux nuits d'affiliés ensemble nous avait fait énormément de bien. On avait même eut du mal à se lâcher en revenant. On commençait à s'habituer l'un a l'autre. Et je crois bien que Tony tenait bien plus a moi qui ne le disait._

 _._

 _14/09/2013_ _,_

 _._

 _Tony avait profité d'une longue conférence de Pepper et On était allée passer quelques jours a la mer. 5 nuits. Il avait loué un appartement, et mise à part pour aller se ballader un peu, on était resté à l'appart. On aurait dit un vrai petit couple. Pour moi c'était comme si ça l'était. Il était mon petit ami, mais je n'étais que son amant. Mais peu m'importait. Le principal pour moi était de me sentir aimé par lui._

 _._

 _17/10/2013 ,_

 _._

 _Pour nos un an, on s'était fait un resto, mais c'était assez tendu, c'était un restaurant pas loin du commissariat. On s'était fait un jacuzzi, mais à la dernière minute, on avait pris chacun un jacuzzi différent. C'était seulement à l'hôtel que nous étions enfin seul, enfin à deux. Il avait tout de même tenu à m'offrir un cadeau. Un pendentif capricorne. Je l'ai encore, il doit être au fond d'un tiroir. Moi je lui avais acheté une paire de bouton de manchette. Que pouvais-je lui acheter d'autre? Il était marié. Il avait l'air de m'aimer, il faisait tout pour me montrer qu'il m'aimait._

 _On se voyait de plus en plus. On se voyait tous les jours, ou presque du moins au boulot. Il m'avait promis que notre relation ne serait pas basé uniquement sur le cul, et il avait tenu parole. Biensure, on couchait ensemble, mais pas que. On buvait un verre ensemble, on se faisait un resto, une sortie. Maintenant que Nath était au courant, il passait quelques fois chez moi. Parfois, on restait uniquement collé l'un à l'autre devant la télé. On était presque un couple. Pour certain on était juste un couple officieux. Pour Natasha on était un couple. Elle, ne connaissait pas Pepper, Où du moins pas autant que moi._

 _Nath nous considérait comme "ensemble." Il était souvent chez moi, Tony commençait même à avoir des projets pour nous. Il pensait même à se séparer de Pepper, mais il préférait prendre son temps. Je me souviens une fois que, Pepper était partie voir ses parents pendant trois semaines, et j'avais squatté chez lui._

 _Bien que je savais que je n'étais que son amant, au fond de moi j'espérais aussi qu'un jour je serais son petit ami. C'était mon vœu le plus cher._

 _De son côté, Tony semblait se détourner de Pepper. Il disait qu'il l'aimait mais était heureux lorsqu'elle partait plusieurs jours en conférence. S'arrangeait toujours pour passer ses jours de repos avec moi. Prenait même quelques rtt pour honorer sa promesse d'être avec moi au moins une seule fois par semaine. Il avait beau me dire qu'il aimait Pepper, je savais que leur relation n'était pas aussi idyllique qui le faisait croire._

 _Je savais qu'il allait se séparer c'était une question de temps, et moi j'attendais impatiemment ce jour._

 _._

 _17/10/2014 ,_

 _._

 _Ça faisait deux ans qu'on était ensemble, on avait décidé de se faire un opéra. C'était pas trop notre style de sortie, mais pour nos deux ans, pour marquer le coup, on y était allé._

 _Durant la représentation, Tony avait saisi ma main, il m'avait regardé, puis m'avait souris. Je le sentais de plus en plus proche de moi. Je sentais que lui aussi nous considérait comme un couple. J'étais heureux a ce moment là. Et je pensais que c'était le début, le début d'un grand tournant. C'était le moment de lui faire comprendre tout ce que je ressentais pour lui. C'était le moment de lui faire comprendre que j'étais amoureux de lui et que j'attendais plus que quelques jours par ci par là a ses côtés. J'avais attendu d'être au restaurant pour commencer à parler de notre liaison. Il avait préféré offrir nos cadeaux de suite._

 _Je lui avais offert a mon tour. Un pendentif Bélier. Il m'avait offert une gourmette. Celle-là, je sais où elle est. Elle est toujours à mon poignet. Il avait fait gravé "Clint" a l'extérieur. Et le prénom "Tony" a l'intérieur, ainsi que le "17/10/2012." Mon petit ami actuel n'a même jamais vu qu'il y avait un autre nom que le mien gravé à l'intérieur, il faudrait peut-être que je cesse de la porter tout de même. C'est malsain. Je regardais cette gourmette et souriais_

 _\- J'ai fais faire une gravure intérieure aussi. Ajoutait-il ensuite._

 _\- Tony 17/10/12, Ça fait déjà deux ans. Murmurais-je._

 _\- J'ai pas vu le temps passer. Me murmurait-il._

 _\- Moi un peu plus que toi... Disais-je a mon tour en grimaçant._

 _\- De quoi?_

 _\- C'est long parfois... Quand t'es pas là. Avouais-je tristement._

 _\- Je sais... Mais je peux pas toujours ignorer Pepper pour être avec toi._

 _\- Te sens pas obligé non plus. Lâchais-je en grimaçant._

 _\- Me sentir obligé ? Tu sais bien que j'aime bien passer du temps avec toi. Me susurrait-il et je le croyais._

 _\- Tu penses que ça va durer encore longtemps?_

 _\- Qui ça?_

 _\- Toi et moi. Murmurais-je._

 _\- Pourquoi t'en as marre de moi? Me disait-il en ricanant légèrement._

 _\- Non... J'en ai surtout marre de passer 70 % de mon temps seul. Avouais-je. J'avais baissé les yeux et lui attrapais la main._

 _\- J'aimerai te consacrer plus de temps crois-moi mais... Je suis marié Clint._

 _\- Je sais, merci. Abrégeais-je en relevant les yeux._

 _\- T'es jaloux?_

 _\- Ben oui! Tu crois quoi? Tu crois que ça m'enchante d'être seulement ton amant? Tu crois que mes sentiments ne sont pas sincères? Tu penses que le fait de te laisser 6 jours sur 7 avec ta femme me fait plaisir? Je t'aime Tony. Et c'est uniquement pour cette raison que j'accepte tout ça. Alors oui, on a fait un deal. Oui tu l'as tenu. Mais oui, je suis jaloux et oui, au fond de moi j'espère que... Je sais pas ce que j'espère au fond de moi. Peut-être que je suis naïf et que je me dis qu'un jour peut être tu l'as quittera... Pour moi. Et parfois j'ai l'impression que... que tu vas le faire. Parce qu'avec moi, t'es... On est tellement bien ensemble..._

 _\- Je... C'est dur pour moi aussi. Je suis partagé entre mon épouse, ma vie de couple, et... Toi... Celui qui me fait sourire, me fait rire, celui avec qui j'aimerais passer tout mon temps mais je peux pas, parce que je me suis engagé. Un long moment de silence s'installait, quelques part c'était de ma faute, je savais ce qui allait se passer, j'aurais pas dû accepter d'être l'amant d'un homme marié. Il me retirait de mes pensées en ajoutant._

 _\- Moi aussi je t'aime Clint, je t'aime toi, je veux dire. Tu es un gars parfait. Tu es drôle, gentil, affectueux, tu fais toujours passer les autres avant toi. Tu es... Bosseur, sérieux, tu sais aussi déconner... Tu es... Sexy... Tu me plais... Tu m'as toujours plu... Mais... Je suis coincé Clint... Je... Je peux pas te dire qu'un jour je la quitterai, parce que je suis sûre de rien. .. je suis un peu paumé en fait._

 _\- Je sais ça aussi. Excuse-moi. Marmonnais-je le cœur serré, ça ne devait pas être simple pour lui._

 _\- Laisse-moi du temps... Il faut que... Je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer Pepper autant que je t'aime mais... je suis pas sûr d'être à 100% gay non plus._

 _\- N'en parlons plus s'il te plaît. Ne gâchons pas cette soirée en nous bouffant la gueule. Chaque minutes avec toi est trop précieuses pour ça._

 _._

 _07/11/2014 ,_

 _._

 _Je savais qu'un nouveau tournant allait arriver dans ma vie, mais je m'étais planté quant à la nature. Moi qui croyait que Tony avait l'air de s'éloigner de Pepper, c'était peut-être le cas, mais... Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il m'avait invité ce jour là._

 _C'était au cours d'un verre que Tony m'annonçait qu'il allait être papa. Ça n'avait pas l'air de l'enchanter, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Biensure qu'il couchait avec Pepper. Pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas? Il n'avait pas l'air d'être prêt et il avait l'air angoissé._

 _._

 _04/01/2015 ,_

 _._

 _C'était le jour où Tony a fini par rompre. J'étais anéanti. J'avais tout fait pour le retenir, mais il avait des arguments solides. Il allait être père. Et par respect pour ce bébé, pour l'instant et non pour Pepper, il me quittait._

 _La première semaine, j'avais espéré qu'il reviendrait. La deuxième, je me demandais si je devais tout balancer à Pepper pour le récupérer. La troisième, je n'avais fais que pleurer. Ça m'avait prit du temps pour relever la tête. Je passais mes soirées à picoler. Je déprimais, et me plongeais dans l'alcool pour oublier, pour l'oublier, lui. J'ai eut de la chance que Natasha était auprès de moi. Elle m'avait ramassé plusieurs fois. Elle m'avait fait vomir aussi._

 _Les moments où c'était le plus dure, c'était lorsque je le croisais au commissariat. Je relevais quand même la tête. Et je me disais que j'allais draguer tout ce qui bougeait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'avais pas le cœur à ça, j'avais beaucoup de taf. Mon métier m'avait aidé à remonter la pente tout doucement._

 _J'avais quelques fois des nouvelles de Pepper, le peu que je savais, m'étais rapporté par Natasha, qui le savait de Bruce, qui l'avait sut de Tony. J'essayais de ne plus le croiser. D'ailleurs on ne se voyait plus qu'au boulot, jamais en dehors. Et puisque mes horaires étaient complètement différents des siens et que nous n'étions pas dans le même service, on se croisait rarement, c'était mieux ainsi._

 _._

 _Le 2 mai 2015 , _

_._

 _voilà la date de naissance de Edwin Howard Stark. Je l'avais su par Natasha, Bruce ne passait pas la soirée avec elle, car il allait chez les Stark fêter la naissance du bébé. Elle ne voulait pas me le dire au départ mais, elle avait fini par cracher le morceau._

 _C'était la deuxième fois que Natasha prenait soin de moi car cette soirée là, je m'en souviens presque plus. Je me souviens juste avoir bu, et ensuite c'était le trou noir._

 _Avec la naissance de ce gosse, j'ai pu enfin tourner la page, Tony était marié et père de famille, il fallait tôt ou tard que j'accepte la situation. C'était durant cette période que deux nouveau stagiaires faisaient leur apparition et je devais m'occuper de les former. Heureusement que j'avais un boulot qui me tenait à cœur, heureusement que j'avais de quoi faire au travail. Heureusement que je pouvais compter sur Natasha._

 _Les mois suivants, j'avais réussi a relever la tête, et je me sentais bien mieux. Avec le boulot, j'avais pas le temps de penser à quoique se soit. J'aurais bien aimé rencontrer quelqu'un mais j'avais pas le temps. Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment ma priorité._

 _Ma vie devenait bien monotone depuis la naissance de l'enfant de Tony. Puis un jour je suis tombé sur une sans domicile fixe et malgré que ma collègue n'approuvait pas, je l'ai emmené chez moi. C'était en septembre, le 5 septembre, elle s'appelait Wanda et, c'était une perle. Son frère avait été incarcéré durant deux long mois et j'avais bataillé pour qu'elle puisse rester chez nous en attendant la libération de son frère jumeau. Le temps était vite passé et le grand jour était arrivé._

 _._

 _17/11/2015 ,_

 _._

 _Le jour où ma vie a basculé, bizarrement c'est la même date de notre anniversaire à moi et à Tony. Pietro Maximoff, il était spécial comme garçon, il était vulgaire, arrogant, vicieux, toujours sur la défensive. Je l'avais mal jugé. C'était un garçon qui endossait une carapace et au fil du temps, j'avais su l'enlever. Biensure il m'a fallu du temps. Beaucoup de temps et de self contrôle._

 _Pour les beaux yeux de Wanda, j'avais accepté qu'il reste chez nous. Wanda avait ensuite trouver un travail et on lui avait trouvé un foyer. Pietro ne pouvait pas la suivre alors je lui avais proposé de rester un peu, en attendant._

 _Il avait à peine 25 ans, j'en avais déjà 44, mais il me plaisait, pourquoi? Je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir le dire à l'heure qui l'est. J'avais tenté le diable, je l'avais embrassé et il m'avait rejeté et avait était odieux. J'étais frustré. Je n'étais pas triste, mais en colère sur les propos qu'il avait pu dire. Je n'arrivais même pas à pleurer. Peut être avais-je trop pleuré pour Tony. Je m'étais même posé la question de. Est ce que j'aimais toujours Tony Stark?_

 _À ce moment là, Tony tentait de renouer progressivement, en toute amitié, en bons collègues. On arrivait à se reparler correctement. Et puis Pietro a été mêlé à une affaire et j'ai dû y mettre mon nez._

 _Du fait que des produits stupéfiants étaient au cœur de l'enquête, j'avais sollicité l'appuie de Tony. Je m'étais confié sur le refus que j'avais eu de la part de Pietro, sans le nommer non plus. Je me souviens d'un soir, il était venu et il retentait sa chance avec moi. Heureusement que Pietro était rentré dans ma vie, car sans lui, j'aurais sans doute cédé._

 _Les jours ont passés et je passais de plus en plus de temps avec Pietro. J'avais tiré un trait sur lui, mais je passais tout de même énormément de temps avec lui. Je pensais qu'il ne n'aimait pas, mais en réalité il était si jeune qu'il ne savait pas encore ce que représentaient ses sentiments vis à vis de moi. Pendant ce temps, Tony continuait à se rapprocher de moi, il n'avait pas l'air d'être si heureux avec sa femme et son fils. Je le connaissais, je savais qu'il n'était pas heureux mais c'était fini, je ne voulais pas revivre cette histoire. Et puis Pietro s'était enfin lâché, il m'avait enfin avoué qu'il m'aimait lui aussi._

 _Natasha avait ensuite déménagé avec Bruce, j'étais heureux pour elle et je n'avais pas peur de la laisser partir, parce que, je n'étais plus seul. Pietro était là, avec moi, à mes côtés. Il m'aimait et je l'aimais tellement. J'aurais fais n'importe quoi pour lui._

 _Pendant qu'on tentait d'innocenter Pietro, j'avais ressenti de la jalousie de Tony. Et vice versa, Pietro devenait jaloux de lui. J'étais entre deux. D'un côté, j'étais flatté que Tony soit jaloux. J'avais tant espéré a l'époque qui le soit. Et dans un sens j'en avais plus a rien a faire de lui. Et je jurais à Pietro que je n'aimais que lui._

 _Pietro avait trouvé un petit boulot et on filait le grand amour, j'avais qu'une hâte: faire enfermer les vrais coupables dans l'affaire où il était impliqué pour qu'on puisse enfin vivre notre amour librement._

 _Les suspects que nous traquions, étaient des récidivistes et tous, on travaillions d'arrache pied pour les faire enfermer. Tony y compris._

 _Lorsque ces types étaient enfin sous les verrous, Pepper nous invitait,m, Pietro, Bruce, Natasha, Tom un collègue de Tony et moi. Ce jour là, j'avais compris qu'elle savait. Que Pepper savait que j'étais gay et j'avais douté qu'elle savait que Tony et moi étions amants il fut un temps._

 _Ce jour là, il c'en était passé des choses. Bruce et Tom avaient appris que j'étais gay, Pepper également. On avait fait enfermer les Dockson. Pietro était libre et ses antécédents effacés grâce à son témoignage et Tony avait enfin dit ce que j'attendais depuis des années bien qu'il était trop tard._

 _Je mentirais si je disais que ça ne m'avait pas fait un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il m'avait avoué qu'il m'aimait toujours et qu'il comptait divorcer même si j'étais en couple, car il se mentait à lui même, a Pepper et à moi en restant marié. J'avais même eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il m'avait dit qu'il attendrait que Pietro me quitte. Qu'il serait là si jamais Pietro me délaisserai. Qu'il m'attendrait quoiqu'il arrive. J'avais été soulagé qu'il était l'heure d'aller chercher Pietro à son boulot._

 _Je n'avais pas été à cette fête tout compte fait. Je ne voulais pas être face a Pepper, Je ne voulais pas montrer notre bonheur à Tony. Je ne voulais pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Depuis ce jour j'avais pris mes distances avec lui, pour ne pas le blesser, pour ne pas le faire souffrir. J'étais heureux avec Pietro et je ne voulais pas lui montrer le bonheur qu'il n'avait pas, qu'il n'aurait pas. J'avais décidé de reprendre mes cours de droit. J'avais déjà une licence de droit, validé ma première année de master ainsi qu'un semestre en deuxième années de Master. Il ne restait plus qu'à valider un second semestre de master et je pouvais être avocat. Ce que j'ai fais._

 _Pietro avait persévéré dans le sport, et avait trouvé un CDI de 30 heures dans une salle de sport, il continuait tout de même à donner ses cours particulier._

 _On avait également décidé de déménager, pour tout recommencer à zéro. Le seul truc qui me restait de mon ancienne vie étaient que j'étais toujours flic en attendant de passer mon certificat d'aptitude à la formation d'avocat. Et j'avais toujours Natasha et Bruce accessoirement. Et en plus de ça, Pietro avait demandé qu'on se pacs. J'avais biensure accepté et nous nous unirions le 07 octobre 2016._

 _Notre PACS s'était déroulé en tout intimité, Pietro n'avait que sa sœur et moi je n'avais plus le soutiens de ma famille depuis longtemps. Depuis que je leur avais dévoilé que je préférais la gente masculine, toute ma famille m'avait renié, mais je pouvais compter sur mes amis. Wanda, Paul, Nath et Bruce étaient les seuls invités. Nous nous étions unis puis étions retourné chez nous. Je me souviens qu'on avait passé trois jours à cuisiner. Pietro voulait tout de même mettre les petits plats dans les grands pour marquer cette union qui lui tenait à cœur._

 _Notre deuxième Noël ensemble on l'avait passé chez Wanda et Paul, et elle nous apprenait qu'elle était enceinte a ce moment là._

 _._

 _En mars 2017 ,_

 _._

 _Pietro avait arrêté ses cours particulier et en prenait lui par contre, à 27 ans, il se perfectionner dans l'athlétisme, il avait de quoi y arriver. Il s'entraînait d'arrache pied et raflait toutes les médailles et coupes. Il était classé 6eme au niveau régional lorsque j'avais pu avoir une dérogation par le ministère de l'intérieur afin de faire un stage de 6 mois dans un cabinet d'avocat. Je me souviens c'était au mois d'août que j'avais commencé a travailler pour Nelson et Murdock, on s'était payé trois semaines de voyage en Sokovie, au mois de juillet. J'avais pu enfin découvrir le pays natal de Pietro et comptait y retourner à la première occasion qui se présenterait._

 _Pendant les premières semaines, j'avais eu du mal à m'habituer aux horaire de journées et aussi à la monotonie des journées. Ça n'était pas aussi trépidant qu'au commissariat puis peu à peu j'avais trouvé mon rythme de croisière._

 _Matt Murdock et Franklin Nelson étaient de grand avocats avec de bonnes convictions, j'avais trouvé le cabinet idéale pour apprendre. Ils ne se faisaient pas toujours payer leurs honoraires et acceptaient tous les dossiers conflictuel mais ils aimaient la justice et ça se ressentaient. Le seul bémol, était qu'il n'était pas spécialisé dans le droit de l'enfant, mais ils étaient spécialisé dans le droit de la famille et des personnes donc ça m'allait._

 _Lorsque j'avais commencé à étudier le droit, je n'avais pas de domaine de prédilection, d'ailleurs je n'étais pas forcément attiré par le droit et la justice, mais mes parents m'avaient poussé dans ce sens. Lorsqu'ils m'ont renié, j'ai profité de l'occasion pour tout arrêter et de faire ce dont je désirais. J'aimais la justice, mais je voulais être au cœur de l'action. Je voulais défendre les plus faible, l'armée avait répondu à cette envie,et trois ans après je passais mon concours de police, comme ça, pour voir si j'en étais capable. J'avais eu mon affectation et j'aimais ce que je faisais, j'étais vraiment au cœur de l'action. J'avais voulu ensuite évoluer, je n'étais pas forcément enchanté d'avoir seulement pu choisir la brigade de protection des mineurs mais au bout d'un certain temps, je m'y sentais bien. J'étais à ma place. Qui pourrais-je défendre de plus faible qu'un enfant sans défense? Ce fut dans cette brigade que j'ai trouvé ma voie. La protection des mineurs._

 _J'étais décidé à avoir mon BACA et défendre les enfants, être leur avocat, ou même être juge des enfants, mais, après avoir vu toutes les réticences des clients face à tel ou tel avocat, je me demandais si le fait d'être homosexuel pourrait être un frein à ce que je voulais faire. Biensure j'essaierai de taire ma vie privée mais si un client le verrait, je perdrais ma crédibilité et ma clientèle acquise alors, je continuais tout de même à me poser la question quant à mon avenir professionnel._

 _Foggy, le petit surnom de Franklin, et Matt savaient que j'étais gay et ça ne leur posaient aucun problème, et puis, j'avais un doute sur la sexualité de Matt, enfin bref, ils n'avaient pas changés d'opinion sur moi et eux étaient persuadés que ça ne poserait aucun problème. Le binôme était très optimiste sur tout alors je doutais tout de même qu'ils aient raison_

 _Ça allait bientôt faire quatre mois que je travaillais chez eux. Tout allait pour le mieux. J'avais une nouvelle vie, on avait une nouvelle vie avec Pietro, qui lui était parti faire un stage d'athlétisme à l'autre bout du pays. Après avoir gagné une grosse affaire, Matt, Foggy et moi étions allés boire un verre dans un café, non loin du Palais de justice et là, je l'ai vu, revu, Tony Stark en chair et en os qui entrait dans le café accompagné de deux collègues. Il m'avait tout de suite reconnu, il m'avait salué, était retourné auprès de ses collègues mais lorsque Matt et foggy étaient partis, il avait délaissé ses collègues pour venir s'asseoir face à moi. C'était lundi 12 décembre 2018, il y a quatre jours._


	3. Chapter 3

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Le temps des regrets

chapitre 03

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

 **Lundi 12 décembre 2018,**

.

Il s'assoit devant moi, accompagné de son habituel verre de scotch. Moi, je suis au café, j'ai changé, je me suis rangé. Je vois dans son comportement qu'il cherche ses mots avant de me lancer simplement un. "Alors, comment tu vas depuis tout ce temps?"

\- Tout ce temps, c'est pas comme si on s'est pas vu depuis des années. Plaisantais-je.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Je vais bien, et tout se passe bien au cabinet. Ajoutais-je. Il est souriant, il n'a pas changé, il a toujours la même coupe de cheveux, la même barbichette.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Et toi? Ça va? C'est des gars de la stup? Dis-je en les désignant de la tête.

\- Ouais, deux stagiaires que j'ai emmené avec moi, Tom est là aussi, il drague une petite avocate, au 3ème étage. Lance t-il en riant légèrement.

Je l'accompagne et ris aussi. "Il en rate pas une."

\- Peut être que tu l'as connais, t'es dans le même panier maintenant. Sous entend Tony.

\- Panier? Je te rappel que ce sont les flics qui sont dans un panier à salade, pas les avocats. Répliquais-je en riant à nouveau.

\- C'est vrai aussi... Comme va Peter? Me demande t-il tout de même.

\- Pietro, et il va bien. Rectifiais-je ensuite.

\- Il ne t'a pas encore délaissé? Finit-il par demander.

\- Pas encore. Répondis-je seulement alors qu'il profite de la réponse pour rebondir.

\- Pas encore? Ça veut dire qu'il y'a encore un peu d'espoir qui le fasse? Dit-il en se mordant légèrement la lèvres inférieure. Face à cette réponse et à ce geste plus que sexy, je pouffe de rire nerveusement.

\- Toi non plus t'en rate pas une! Nous rions tous les deux puis nous nous calmons doucement. Un petit moment de silence s'invite puis Tony rompt ce moment.

\- Alors ça te plaît, le droit?

\- Ça va. Dis-je seulement en haussant les épaules.

\- C'était un petit "ça va." Remarque t-il.

\- Ça va. Soutenais-je tout de même.

\- Tu me manques tu sais, au commissariat, jamais bien mes pauses clopes avec toi. Tu fumes toujours au moins, je vois que tu t'es mis au café. Me dit-il en désignant ma tasse.

\- Oui, je fume toujours, j'ai gardé au moins un vice... Comment va Edwin? Finis-je par demander.

\- Il va bien, il grandit à vue d'oeil, il est entré à la maternelle, et apparemment, il s'est bien intégré, il est très sociable d'après Pepper. Ajoute t-il en arborant un sourire fiers.

\- D'après Pepper?

\- Je te l'ai pas dis? Le divorce a été prononcé. Finit-il par m'avouer et je fais de même.

\- Je dois t'avouer que Nath me l'a dit.

\- Ça roule entre elle et Bruce!

\- Oui, ils vont adopter apparemment. Ajoutais-je seulement.

\- C'est triste ce qu'il leur arrivent... Marmonne t-il, la voix tremblante, soucieux du bien être de son ami.

\- Oui. Wanda a des jumeaux! Rebondis-je aussitôt.

\- Ah oui?

\- Oui, William et Michael. Ils sont trop chou. Et toi? Comment tu vas? Murmurais-je sentant que quelque chose l'oppresse.

\- Ça va... Toujours coincé dans ce commissariat. Plaisante t-il.

\- Arrête de te plaindre, je sais que tu l'aimes ton commissariat. Ajoutais-je en souriant pleinement.

\- C'est vrai. Je me suis pris un appart sur le boulevard beaurepaire. M'apprend t-il.

\- C'est pas donné.

\- Oui mais c'est un petit appart, il y a qu'une chambre, pour Edwin. Et puis j'ai pas besoin de plus. Me dit-il alors que ses collègues viennent vers nous.

\- Tom nous appelle. Dit l'un d'entre eux.

\- Ah... Euh... Dites-lui que... Je suis avec Barton, il comprendra. Ajoute t-il.

\- D'accord, on y va nous, au-revoir capitaine. Disent les hommes en repartant un peu mal à l'aise. Savent-ils pour nous? Enfin que nous sommes gay ? Tony l'est?

\- Au-revoir brigadier.

\- Tu penses qu'il a fini par avoir son numéro de téléphone à la petite avocate? Plaisantais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- J'en doute pas, c'est un tombeur... S'il pouvait me donner un petit truc pour tous les emballer... Ce serait pas de refus. Ajoute t-il.

\- Ne me fais pas croire que t'as pas un répertoire bien rempli Tony. Dis-je en grimaçant.

\- C'est pas faux, mais un seul prénom compte dans ce répertoire. Dit Tony alors que mon téléphone se met a sonner, je me lève, m'excuse et sors prendre l'appel

\- Mon petit cœur. Souffle une voix sokovienne que j'aimais.

\- Mon chéri, ça va?

\- Oui, je viens de rentrer de l'entraînement, je suis HS. Soupire t-il.

\- Toi HS ? Ça m'étonne tiens! Plaisantais-je car Pietro est inépuisable bien évidemment.

\- Et toi ça va? Me retourne t-il.

\- Ça va, je viens de sortir du tribunal et là, je vais aller boire un verre avec Matt et Foggy. Lui mentis-je, pas de bon cœur mais il a toujours été Jaloux de Tony, alors c'est un mensonge pour le préserver.

\- D'accord, bon je vais te laisser, je t'appelle en fin de soirée. Bisous je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime a ce soir, bisous.

De retour à l'intérieur, je passe à nouveau devant Tony. Son verre est vide, il a dû profiter de mon absence pour ingurgiter son verre. Il ne va pas bien, et bien qu'il tente de me le faire croire, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Et donc, t'es venu plaider une affaire? Me relance t-il.

\- Oui, une affaire d'adoption avec des erreurs administratives... on a eut gain de cause.

\- Tant mieux. Bon, il se fait tard, je suppose que ton petit ami doit t'attendre pour le dîner. Souffle t-il.

\- Oui... Dis-je seulement.

\- Bon, Clint. À plus j'espère... Avec un peu de chance ça sera pas dans trois mois... Plaisante t-il.

\- Désolé pour ça. Murmurais-je.

\- T'as ta vie... Je peux rien y faire, mis a part attendre sagement peut-être. Ajoute t-il alors que j'éclate de rire, un rire nerveux, il reprend. "Y'a quoi de marrant? Je plaisante pas Clint. Je te l'avais dis que je t'attendrais, et je m'y tiendrais." Murmure t-il.

\- T'es pas sérieux Tony. Je suis sûr que quelques part quelqu'un attend un signe de toi. Lui rétorquais-je mal à l'aise. Je sais qu'il en est capable et c'est le pire. Tony est capable de tout, même de ça.

\- Tu sais bien que j'ai jamais été un gars sérieux. Ajoute t-il en riant de lui-même.

\- C'est vrai... Mais j'ai comme l'impression que t'as envie de changer, je me trompe?

\- Il va bien falloir... Sinon je risque de perdre gros. Murmure t-il. J'avais raison quelques chose le tourmente.

\- Edwin? Ça se passe mal avec Pepper?

\- Elle l'a un peu en travers de la gorge. M'avoue t-il.

\- Tu lui as dis?

\- Que j'étais gay? Pas vraiment, mais elle l'a comprit. Donc Tony est bien gay, et il vient de me le confirmer.

\- Ahhh... Dis-je seulement, Pepper a sans doute comprit qu'il est gay depuis bien longtemps. "Attend! Comment elle l'a comprit?"

\- Elle est tombée sur un truc. Dit-il, Je suis choqué par sa réponse.

\- Quel genre de truc?!

\- Pas ce genre de truc. Ajoute t-il en riant, les joues légèrement rougies. "Elle est tombée sur une conversation entre Edward et moi."

\- Merde, elle sait pour vous deux?

\- Non, il m'a juste envoyé une photo de sa belle sœur qui est mannequin, je lui ai envoyé une photo, mais pas d'une femme. Ajoute t-il en grimaçant.

\- Merde.

\- Et elle a fait le rapprochement ?

\- Avec ma demande de divorce, oui elle a fait le rapprochement. Confirme t-il en grimaçant encore.

\- Elle t'empêche de voir Edwin? Demandais-je finalement.

\- Tu me défendrai? Me retorque t-il.

\- Biensure! Dis-je de suite sans réfléchir.

\- Non... Je n'irais pas jusque là mais... C'est tendu. Bon, cette fois-ci je vais te laisser. Annonce t-il en se levant.

\- Pietro n'est pas là, il est parti en stage de sport, on peut manger ensemble si tu veux. Je dois avoir de quoi faire à la maison. Ajoutais-je en me levant également.

Tony semble hésiter, et je ne lui laisse pas le choix en l'attirant vers la sortie. " Mon congélo déborde de bouffe en tout genre."

\- T'es sûre?

Je m'arrête en plein milieu de la rue. "J'en suis sûre. On a besoin d'une bonne oreille en ce moment toi et moi, alors oui, j'en suis sûre... Je dois peut-être avoir des lasagnes."

\- Des lasagnes? Bolognaise? Demande t-il.

\- Oui, des lasagnes, et ça doit être des chèvre-épinard, c'est toujours ton plat préféré ? Demandais-je tout de même

\- Toujours. Répond t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

\- On va se faire une bonne soirée toi et moi. Murmurais-je en le secouant gentiment.

Pendant que Tony me suit pour aller chez moi, je me demande si c'est une bonne idée d'aller chez moi finalement. Je connais ses sentiments, enfin du moins je pense les connaître. Je ne sais pas ce que pense Tony de tout ça, peut-être qu'il se fait un film. Peut-être qu'il a juste envie de revoir un ami, peut-être qu'il a besoin d'un ami auquel se confier. Dans tous les cas, ça me fait plaisir de le revoir.

Derrière son air fort et arrogant, se cache un homme seul de part ses choix ou de part sa fierté. Il dirait a qui veut bien l'entendre qu'il n'a besoin de personne, qu'il n'a pas besoin d'amis, de famille, et de personne sur qui compter, mais moi je le connais. Je sais que c'est une mascarade, il a besoin de sa famille, l'entendre parler de son fils confirme tout ça. Il a besoin de ses amis, sinon, il n'aurait pas noué d'amitié avec quiconque et serait un sociopathe averti. Il a besoin de se sentir utile aussi. Ça je l'avais bien remarqué à l'époque déjà.

Arrivé devant mon bloc d'appartement, Tony sourit timidement. Je l'emmène directement au 7ème étages. Lorsque nous rentrons je vois qu'il détaille tout l'appartement, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice, de comment je vis. Il me suit dans la cuisine.

\- Hey, hey, je savais que j'en avais!? Dis-je en brandissant fièrement des lasagnes chèvres épinards.

\- Cool. Fait seulement Tony a demie souriant.

\- Hummm. Ça met 45 minutes à cuire. Je vais faire préchauffer le four et nous faire une petite salade. Prépare nous un cocktail en attendant. Lançais-je.

\- Je pensais que t'avais arrêté de boire. Dit Tony en levant un sourcil.

\- C'est pas parce que je bois un café dans la journée que j'aime pas boire un petit verre de temps en temps. J'ai beaucoup diminué. En général, je bois que le week end.

\- C'est vrai, t'as des week ends toi maintenant.

\- C'est sure que les planning chez nous c'est la misère, enfin, de la police je veux dire. Ajoutais-je.

\- On est lundi.

\- Je sais, mais l'exception confirme la règle bon, allez Tony, fais-nous un de tes petits cocktails que tu sais très bien faire. Lançais-je alors que je le vois regarder tout autour de lui.

\- Verre en haut à gauche. Frigo, bar. Sers-toi, fais comme chez toi. Je me gênais pas chez toi.

\- Sauf qu'on était ensemble..

\- T'es mon meilleur ami Tony. Allez… ne me laisse pas mourir de soif s'il te plaît.

Le brun finit par sourire et prend confiance en lui. Il se lance dans l'élaboration d'un cocktail que seul lui peut comprendre.

Pendant que je fais une vinaigrette, je le regarde en catimini. Je me souviens de sa concentration lorsqu'il faisait quelques chose qu'il aimait. Tony Stark perdait souvent patience, mais jamais avec une bouteille, en bricolant, ou au volant de son bolide. Je sourit a le voir ainsi.

La salade prête, j'enfourne les lasagnes au four, puis me pose à côté de mon ami, les bras croisés en me demandant quel goût aurait ce cocktail, pardon ce Starkocktail.

Les verres dans les mains, nous allons dans le salon. Je m'assois sur le canapé, il fait de même. "Allez… trinquons à nos deboirs."

\- Ouais, à notre passé chaotique. Lance Tony, alors que nous goûtons nos cocktails.

\- Comment vont Happy et Rhodey? Demandais-je ensuite.

-Happy est le chef de la sécurité de Hammer industrie, il est toujours célibataire. Je me demande quand il va se réveiller celui là. Se moque gentiment Tony.

\- Je te signale que tu l'es aussi. Répliquais-je.

\- Vas'y remet une pièce ! Non mais attend, j'ai été marié, et j'ai Edwin, lui, il a rien du tout.

\- Si ça se trouve il est gay. Ajoutais-je en riant.

\- Happy? Gay? Nan.

\- Il a toujours était timide avec les femmes quand il s'agissait de les draguer. Sinon, je le trouvais très prévenant. Le défendis-je tout de même.

\- Rhodey est toujours avec sa femme, il a eut deux petites filles. Solène et Magdalena.

\- C'est joli comme nom.

\- C'est quoi ce bruit? Demande Tony.

Je ris… "c'est rastaquouère, notre rat."

\- Ah oui, tu m'avais dis que tu avais acheté un rat. Souligne t'il.

\- A défaut d'avoir un enfant. Ajoutais-je ensuite.

\- Ça te paise ?

\- Le fait de ne pas être père? Demandais-je tout de même.

\- Oui.

\- Un peu, je me consacre aux enfants des autres. Notamment William et Michael, les neveux de Pietro. Ils sont trop mignon. J'attend désespérément que Nath et Bruce arrivent à avoir leur enfant.

\- Tu serais le parrain?

\- J'en sais trop rien. Murmurais-je. Un silence s'immisce entre nous, il faut que je trouve un sujet de conversation pour éviter de laisser un blanc.

\- Quand est-ce-que t'auras ton diplôme ?

\- Pas sûre je l'ai, et se serait en janvier si j'y arrive.

\- Tu y arriveras, j'en suis sûre. Tu vas continuer à travailler pour ce cabinet?

\- J'en sais trop rien. Si j'ai mon diplôme, je pense que j'ai moyen de travailler pour eux, après à voir.

\- Tu voudrais changer de cabinet?

\- Je suis pas sûre de vouloir être avocat. Avouais-je.

\- Tu plaisantes, tu nous as pas quitté pour abandonner tout de même. Lance t il à mon égard. Je souris a cette phrase.

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Qu'est ce qui est compliqué? Dit-il avant de boire une gorgée de son cocktail.

\- Je voulais devenir avocat spécialisé en droit de l'enfance mais le fait que je sois gay, va pas m'aider. Tu enverrais un gamin se faire défendre par un avocat gay toi!? Lâchais-je en soupirant fortement. Je fini mon cocktail aussitôt.

\- Être gay ne signifie pas être pédophile Clint.

\- Oui, mais tout le monde fait l'amalgame. Et puis Nelson & Murdock sont spécialisés dans les affaires familiaux. Quelques part, ça s'en approche. Je ne sais pas…

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils en pensent eux? Ils savent que t'es gay? Me demande t-il.

\- Oui, et eux pensent que je me trompe mais ils sont naïf sur les bords. Bon, allons voir ces lasagnes ! Dis-je en me levant.

Je file dans la cuisine, et remarque qu'il reste plus que 4 minutes pour que les lasagnes soient cuites. Je met doucement la table, puis Tony me rejoint avec nos verres vides. Il me sourit doucement puis, prend les couverts dans ma main avant de les déposer.

\- J'ai pas de vin, mais j'ai de la bière.

\- Va pour une bière. Lance t-il.

Je sors les bières, les décapsule puis sort la salade.

\- Ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas mangé. Murmure Tony.

\- De la salade?

\- Les deux. En ce moment c'est pizza, fast food, chips, tout ce qu'il me passe par la main. Je suis pas adepte des courses.

\- Je sais ce que c'est, j'ai eu ma période. Bouffe de merde

\- Avec le soldat.

\- Oui. Allez, installe-toi. Tony s'assoit à la place de Pietro et ça me fait drôle. Il est calme, il n'a jamais été aussi calme, avant il était incontrôlable, associable et même insupportable et là, il est si doux, si calme, mais tellement meurtri. Quand on le connaît autant que moi je le connais, on peut s'apercevoir qu'il n'est pas dans son assiette. Quelques chose lui est arrivé, et ça l'a écorché vif.

Je sors les lasagnes, les dépose sur la table, puis nous sert. "Raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas Tony."

\- Tout va bien.

\- Pas la peine d'essayer de me cacher quoique ce soit, je sais que tu n'vas pas bien, et je suis là pour ça. Murmurais-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

\- Pepper veut demander la garde exclusive d'Edwin. Dévoile Tony.

\- Et donc? C'est quasiment impossible qu'un juge accepte la requête. Lui appris-je.

\- Apparemment, elle et son avocat, montent un dossier béton sur moi. Lâche t-il en grimaçant

\- Qu'a t-il dans ce dossier?

\- Je ne sais pas. Avoua Tony.

\- Quand le jugement est fixé ?

\- Vendredi.

\- Qu'en dit ton avocat? Demandais-je.

\- Il ne dit pas grand chose, que cette situation est rare. Il… ne sait pas que… il connaît pas les motifs de notre divorce. M'avoue t-il.

\- Tu penses qu'elle veut te retirer la garde parce que tu es gay? M'etranglais-je en mangeant, ce n'était pas du tout le style de Pepper de réagir de cette manière.

\- Je suppose oui, ça et.. le fait que je bois. Avoue t'il ensuite.

\- Ah çà, ça arrive fréquemment, après il faudrait pouvoir prouver que tu bois de trop, seul un médecin pourrait le faire. T'as eut des problèmes de santé liés à ça?

\- Non.

\- Alors ne t'en fais pas, qui est ton avocat?

\- Maître Greyson.

\- Greyson? Il n'est pas spécialisé dans la finance? Dis-je soudainement.

\- Si, c'est l'avocat de mon père. Dit-il ensuite.

\- Tu devrais contacter un avocat spécialisé dans le droit de la famille, je peux t'en conseiller un si tu veux.

\- Je veux bien… Merci Clint. Murmure t-il.

\- Il est écrit quoi sur le jugement JAF?

\- On est tous les deux, ses responsables légaux et un droit de visite classique.

\- Droit de visite? Où droit d'hébergement.

\- Visite. Précise t'il.

\- T'es pas sérieux!

\- Je sais pas comment j'ai pu ne pas l'ouvrir face à ça. Me dit-il en baissant la tête.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire. On va faire appel du jugement. Dis-je bien déterminé.

\- Appel?

\- Oui, tu vas avoir un droit d'hébergement, et on va faire en sorte que tu aies ton fils quand t'es en repos. Tony fronce les yeux, il ne sait pas trop quoi en penser. Je reprend aussitôt. "Je connais un avocat, qui pourrait plaider ta cause. "

\- Qui ça? Demande tout de même Tony.

\- Moi. Répondis-je seulement.

\- Toi? Tu es déjà avocat?

\- Biensure que je suis avocat, j'ai un master, je passe juste une spécialisation. Je te garanti pas d'être ton défenseur au tribunal mais je peux plaider ta cause. Je vais appeler ton avocat, pour qu'il me transmettre ton dossier et appeler celui de Pepper Aussi.

\- Je sais pas quoi te dire. Murmure Tony.

\- Facile, dis juste, je t'engage.

\- Et bien je t'engage. Dit finalement Tony en souriant.

\- Et bien, ça a été dur de te faire sourire mais je l'ai enfin eu mon sourire. Allez fini tes lasagnes, on va aller prendre l'air. Dis-je avant de clore cette conversation sur un clin d'oeil.

A peine fini de manger que je me lève. "On va où?' Demande Tony.

\- Faire un tour, au marché de Noël, j'ai envie de prendre l'air et de fumer une clope. Avouais-je.

\- Tu fumes toujours, je me disais bien que tu ne pouvais pas autant changer. Se moque t-il.

\- Allez, on y go.

Tony sourit et me suit en dehors de mon appart. Le marché de Noël n'est pas loin, et sur la route, On se délecte d'une bonne cigarette. "Ça me manque la clope."

\- Peter ne sait pas que tu fumes? Me demande t-il.

\- Non, il pense que j'ai arrêté, et arrête de l'appeler Peter, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas son nom.

Tony grimace, puis découvre le marché de Noël. On se ballade silencieusement entre les châlets, Noël approche et une bonne odeur de chocolat, de marron et de cookies imprègnent nos narines. "Ça te dis un bon chocolat chaud ? Avec des cookies ?"

Tony me regarde en souriant, se moquant presque de moi. Je ris à sa tête et me dirige vers un stand de nourriture. Tous deux, on prend un chocolat, des cookies et des nougats pour l'appart.

Cela fait plus une d'une heure qu'on se balade. On finit notre chocolat, et on fume notre deuxième clope. C'est à ce moment que Pietro m'appel. "Allô mon amour?"

\- Mon chéri, comment ça va?

\- Ça va. T'es où? Demande t-il alors que des musique de Noël retentissent.

\- Je suis allé faire un tour au marché de Noël. Lui appris-je.

\- Pourquoi faire?

\- Un chocolat chaud. Dis-je seulement mais je sais quelle serait sa réaction.

\- Hann. UN chocolat chauuuuud. Gémit-il.

\- Je sais. Je ris. "on y viendra quand tu reviens. Tu reviens quand?"

\- C'est toujours vendredi, j'ai pas encore l'heure par contre.

\- D'accord.

\- Bon, mon petit amour, je vais te laisser. Ajoute Pietro.

\- Ok.

\- Ne fume pas trop. Je ris à sa phase, mais me gronde tout de même par téléphone

\- Je plaisante pas Clint, Je sais que tu fumes. Ajoute t-il.

\- Mais non. Tentais-je de mentir.

\- Allez.. je t'embrasse à demain, je t'aime.

\- A demain. Je t'aime.

Je raccroche et rejoins Tony dans un chalet de jouer pour enfant. "C'est mignon ces petits train." Lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

Il fait un bond puis répond. "Tu as vu, on peut écrire un prénom. "

\- J'ai vu oui.

\- J'hésite a acheter un vrai train ou les lettres. Ajoute t-il.

\- Prends-lui le train, je prends les lettres. Tony me regarde en levant un sourcil. "J'ai jamais rien offert à Edwin, c'est l'occasion."

Après avoir fait quelques emplettes, on rejoint mon appart en fumant notre troisième cigarette.

Arrivé chez moi, je lui propose de dormir ici, sur le canapé, il se fait déjà tard et on se sert déjà un énième verre. Il accepte, et je lui amène tout ce qu'il lui faut tandis que je vais me pieuter dans mon lit.

.

 **Mardi 13 décembre 2018,**

 **.**

Lorsque je me réveille, Tony l'est déjà aussi. Il bataille avec la machine à café. Je l'aide, puis on déjeune silencieusement. Il s'en est allé de suite après. Il bosse aujourd'hui. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Après une bonne douche je rejoins le cabinet.

Aujourd'hui, Matt est au tribunal, et Foggy chez une cliente. J'en profite pour appeler l'avocat de Pepper et celui de Tony afin qu'ils me transmettent toutes les pièces de son dossier.

Le dossier de l'avocat de Tony n'est pas épais. Le jugement de divorce, sa défense, se basant sur la capacité de Tony a élevé son fils correctement. Qu'il est policier, et qu'il a donc un sens moral sain. Et qu'il a toujours été là pour son enfant.

Les seuls documents que je reçois de la part de l'avocat de Pepper sont, les fiches de paies des deux parents, leur feuille d'imposition, les charges liées à Edwin et le bilan des biens communs. Rien d'autre m'a été envoyé. Comment préparer une défense avec si peu d'éléments. Mise a part les questions financières, je n'ai rien. Biensure il n'est pas obligé de me transmettre d'autres documents comme les charges pesant contre Tony. Il va falloir que je cherche tout ce qui peut se retourner contre lui.

.

Juste avant l'heure du midi, Foggy passe au cabinet, j'en profite pour déjeuner avec lui et lui parler de l'affaire de Tony. Je lui montre le jugement de divorce et il est sur le cul. Il connaît l'avocat de Pepper, C'est un pitbull, mais il connaît Plus hargneux que celui ci. Matt Murdock. Après avoir lu le compte rendu du tribunal, il accepte de m'aider sur l'affaire.

Le déjeuner fini, j'appelle Tony pour l'inviter à passer au cabinet, puis j'en profite également pour appeler Pietro.

La présentation du dossier est courte, j'ai peu d'éléments, mais j'essaye de balancer tout ce qui peut se retourner contre Tony.

Lorsque Tony arrive, il semble si timide, si réservé. Foggy le fait asseoir à son bureau, moi, je suis assis sur un meuble a document.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Stark, alors dites moi tout.

\- Euh… je… je voudrais voir mon fils plus souvent. Bafouille Tony.

Foggy sourit, puis sort les éléments reçus plutôt. "Clint, viens, c'est ton affaire." Me lance t-il.

Je descend et sors les documents trouvés. "J'ai appelé maître Aldrich, il ne m'a pas envoyé beaucoup d'éléments. Le jugement de divorce, vos fiches de paie, vos impôts, les factures liés à l'éducation et a l'obligation alimentaire d'Edwin, et les récapitulatif des biens financier. Rien d'autres n'a été ajouté. J'ai également fait transmettre ton dossier. Maître Greyson était enclin à ce que tu t'adresse à un avocat spécialisé dans le droit de la famille.

Il m'a transmit les même pièces que Aldrich, plus les éléments visant ta défense. Apparemment, il se baserai sur ta loyauté envers la justice, de part ton métier. De la capacité à élever et à éduquer ton fils correctement et que tu as toujours été là pour lui. Vous êtes allez à l'hosto pour Edwin?" Demandais-je alors que je lis le rapport de défense de maître Greyson.

\- Ah.. euh.. oui, il s'est tordu la cheville à l'école.

\- Comment ca s'est passée ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Il est.. il est tombé du toboggan . Dit Tony ne comprenant pas où je veux en venir.

\- Comment tu l'as su? Continuais-je.

\- C'est la maîtresse qui m'a appelé.

\- Bien, elle avait joint Pepper?

\- Oui, les deux. Dit-il en fronçant les yeux.

\- Où étais-tu?

\- Au boulot.

\- Et tu as lâché ton boulot pour aller à l'hôpital?

\- Oui, Pepper n'avait pas répondu de suite alors, j'y suis allé. S'exclame t-il, légèrement sur la défensive, je me doute qu'il doit se sentir comme l'un de ses clients en interrogatoire.

\- C'est bien. Je regarde Foggy qui me sourit. "Tu veux continuer Foggy?"

\- Tu t'en sors bien.

\- Ouais, mais je préfère que tu mènes l'entretien, peut être que j'aurais oublié quelque chose.

\- D'accord. Alors… Clint a relevé quelques points que la défense pourraient utiliser, il y en a 5, mais je vais en inscrire un sixième. Dit-il alors que le téléphone dans le bureau de Matt se met a sonner. Je les laisse et vais décrocher.

C'est une affaire, et je renseigne la cliente. Après avoir raccroché, je reste dans le bureau de Matt. Je préfère réellement que Foggy porte un œil nouveau. Je suis bien trop impliqué émotionnellement parlant.

L'entretien dure plus de deux heures, moi je m'occupe à classer des affaires. Matt me fait sursauter en m'appelant. Je décroche et lui transmets des documents par fax puis je rejoins Foggy et Tony.

\- Alors comment ça se passe? Demande ai-je.

\- Ça se passe. Allez, arrêtons-nous pour aujourd'hui, allons boire un verre. Lance Foggy. Je souris lorsque je vois des étoiles dans les yeux de Tony.

\- Ne souris pas comme ça, Tony, tu sais que l'alcool peut être un élément contre toi.

\- J'ai jamais été pèté au boulot, et j'ai jamais soufflé dans le ballon, ni au taf, ni en voiture. Déclare Tony fièrement.

Je pouffe de rire. "ça sert, la carte police."

\- Chutttt. Fait-il en riant. Tous les trois allons dans le café en face du cabinet, puis Matt nous rejoint une bonne heure après.

Matt n'étant pas au courant de l'affaire, nous lui expliquons les grandes lignes. Je sais que cette affaire va lui plaire. Il est du genre à aimer les affaires conflictuelles, et s'en sort plutôt bien a chaque fois. Cependant, cette fois ci, ce n'est pas lui qui va diriger l'affaire mais moi. Il m'a assigné pour cette affaire. Biensure, Foggy et lui me donneront des coups de mains, et m'épauleraient si besoin, mais voilà. L'affaire Stark contre Stark née Potts, est mienne. Dans la demie heure qui suit, nous allons chacun de notre côté.

En rentrant chez moi, vers les coups de 18h, je me sens bien seul bizarrement. J'ai emmené mon dossier, celui de Tony, et l'étudis, Jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone sonne et que je me rende compte qu'il est 21h passées. "Allô."

\- Chéri… Chuchote Pietro.

\- Hey… J'avais pas vu l'heure passée. Me défendis-je.

\- Je me suis dis que tu m'avais oublié. Ajoute t-il ensuite.

\- Mais non, comment je peux t'oublier, c'est juste que je travaille sur une affaire. Lui appris-je.

\- Ah..

\- Ils m'ont assigné une affaire. Dis-je fièrement.

\- Ça y'est?

\- Oui, c'est un peu conflictuel mais j'espère gagner ce procès.

\- D'accord. Ne travaille pas trop tard. M'ordonne t-il, me connaissant bien.

\- J'essayerais.

\- Et n'oublie pas de manger un peu. Ajoute t-il encore.

\- J'essayerais aussi. Dis-je en pouffant de rire. Oui, il me connaît mieux que personne.

\- Encore trois dodo sans toi. Murmure t-il.

\- J'ai hâte que tu revienne. Chuchotais-je a mon tour.

\- Moi aussi. Je t'aime. bisous, a vendredi.

\- Je t'aime, a vendredi. Lui répondis-je.

Je raccroche et vais me faire réchauffer les reste de lasagnes de la veille, puis vais directement me coucher.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Le temps des regrets

chapitre 04

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

 **Mercredi 14 décembre 2018,**

.

Je suis dans le cabinet, et j'appelle le tribunal pour demander les antécédents de casier judiciaire de Tony. Rien, nada, son casier est vierge. Je souris. J'appelle ensuite le commissariat et demande un rapport sur sa façon d'agir. Est-est ce quelqu'un qui prend des risques? J'espère que nos supérieurs ne l'enfoncent pas. Je me souviens qu'à une époque, il prenait beaucoup de risque au boulot, espérons que ses états de services n'en font pas mention.

Le rapport que je reçois est mitigé. Tony prenait beaucoup de risque au vu de son métier, mais s'est assagi depuis quelques années. La naissance d'Edwin serait une coïncidence ? Je ne suis pas sûre de ça mais j'allais tout de même utiliser cette info a mon avantage.

Il y a déjà deux points d'éclairer, reste plus que 4. La photo envoyé à Edward. L'école, la résidence. Et le fait qu'il soit gay. Point ajouté par Foggy.

En fin de matinée j'appelle Tony pour l'informer de mes avancées et pour mettre en place le point numéro 5: la résidence.

Pendant la pause déjeuner, prit avec Matt, je passe mon appel a Pietro. C'est devenu un rituel. "Allô, mon ange." susurrais-je au téléphone.

\- Allô, mon cœur. Ça va, tu t'es pas coucher trop tard.

\- Ça va, j'ai mangé et je suis allé au lit.

\- T'avais pas encore manger, t'abuse Clint. Me gronde t-il alors que je souris a son inquiétude.

\- Je sais… désolé.

\- J'espère que t'as mangé ce midi! Ajoute t-il.

\- Je suis en train, avec Matt.

\- Ah, fais gaffe.

\- Fais gaffe de quoi? Lui demandais-je.

\- Il est gay!

\- On en sait rien.

\- Il est gay je te dis. Avanve encore Pietro.

Je ris et lâche. "Je suis sûre que c'est a cause de sa façon de te reluquer que tu dis ça." Plaisantais-je alors que Matt Murdock est non-voyant.

\- T'es con, non, mais je trouve qu'il est… il est gay je te dis. Insiste t-il.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- J'ai un radar pour ça. Dit Pietro fièrement.

\- Et bien, il marchait pas trop bien quand je t'ai rencontré. Le titillais-je.

\- C'était encore un prototype. Se défend mon sokovien préféré.

\- Mais oui.

\- Alors ton affaire? Ça se passe bien?

\- J'ai éclairé 2 points sur 6. Un troisième est en cours. Un autre sera fait demain. Et pour les deux derniers, ça sera au feeling je crois.

\- D'accord. Bon excuse-moi, mon entraîneur m'appelle.

\- D'accord, je vais te laisser.

\- Bisous, je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime..

Je raccroche et souris aux accusations de Pietro. Il est vrai que je soupçonne également Matt, mais de là à le confirmer.

Je rejoins Matt, puis nous retournons ensuite au cabinet. Je commence à préparer ma défense, puis reçoit en binôme, avec Matt un client.

Il est 18h, lorsque Tony me rejoint au cabinet. Nous sommes plongés dans un dossier lorsqu'il entre dans le bureau de Matt.

\- Monsieur, puis-je vous aider? Lance Matt, sentant l'after shave de Tony.

\- Bonjour, je… Bafouille Tony, alors que je relève les yeux.

\- Ah Tony! Matt, je te présente Tony. Tony, maître Murdock. Les présentais-je.

\- Bonjour. Dit Tony en tendant la main face au mal voyant qui reste de marbre a cette poignée de main.

\- Matt est non-voyant. Ajoutais-je pour rompre le malaise.

\- Oh, excusez-moi monsieur. Fait Tony mal à l'aise à présent.

\- C'est moi, Alors, Clint m'a parlé de vos requêtes. J'approuve sa démarche. Ajoute Matt souriant.

\- Merci d'avoir accepté que Clint s'occupe de mon cas. Murmure Tony.

\- Tous les cas sont important, et chaque enfant a le droit d'avoir son père à ses côtés. Ajoute Matt. "Bon, Clint, j'y vais., Tony, ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance." Déclare l'aveugle en tendant une main bien chaleureuse.

Sans hésitation, Tony prend sa main et la sers fortement. "Moi de même, maître."

\- Appelez-moi Matt, je vous prie. A demain Clint.

\- A demain Matt. Dis-je en rangeant les document d'une autre affaire. "Bon, il est 18h, on fait un debrief ici ou on va se boire un verre?" Tony hésite, je tranche moi-même, "Allez sortons." Dis-je en prenant mon manteau. Je ferme le cabinet puis nous allons dans le bar, face au cabinet.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

\- Alors, quoi de neuf? Demande ai-je.

\- J'ai refais la chambre d'Edwin. Il faut que je la monte, j'ai acheté des meubles mais… Tony soupir de lassitude.

\- Je vois. T'as tout ce qu'il faut. Linge de maison, vêtements, jouet, bureau et cetera, et cetera.

\- Ouais… j'angoisse un peu. M'avoue t-il.

\- Je le vois, t'inquiète pas tout ce passera bien tu sais. Demain j'appellerai l'école. Chuchotais-je en souriant mais Tony fronce les sourcils, apeuré. "Pourquoi faire?!"

\- Pour que l'école confirme que tu t'intéresses à lui, à son éducation, tu m'as bien dis que tu étais allé le chercher quand il s'est blessé? Demande-ai-je encore.

\- Oui.

\- C'est un atout majeure dans ton dossier. Le rassurais-je mais je vois qu'il est tout de même encore angoissé. Je pose ma main sur la sienne. "Tony… je doute pas un instant que tu sois un bon père, mais il faut des preuves à montrer au juge tu comprends?"

\- Oui, biens sûre… Merci Clint pour ce que tu fais pour moi. Murmure t-il la gorge nouée.

\- De rien. Je t'ai dis que j'ai sorti ton casier? Lui appris-je alors que Tony soupire bruyamment. "Il est vierge, t'as pas à t'en faire, j'ai tout sorti. Et tu n'as que deux contraventions pour stationnement gênants, un excès de vitesse, et une main courante que tu as déposée pour vol de papier. Je me suis renseigné sur tes états de service. Ajoutais-je et je me doute déjà de sa réaction lorsqu'il se prend la tête entre les mains.

\- Je suis dans la merde. Aucun de mes supérieurs ne peut me piffrer.

Je défais ses mains et les serre dans les miennes. "Tony… ils sont impartiales tu le sais. D'accord, il est mentionné que tu étais un casse cou, que tu prenais beaucoup de risque dans tes enquêtes, mais que tu t'es assagi depuis la naissance de ton fils. Tu es un bon flic Tony, ne t'inquiète pas."

\- On a plus que deux jours.

\- Je sais, ça va aller. J'ai plus qu'à appeler l'école, et voir pour la défense de l'adultère. Tu l'as pas trompé? Tony me fixe tout en grimaçant, je reprend. "Oui d'accord tu l'as trompé, mais elle en sait rien. … elle en sait rien Tony!?"

\- Non, non, elle non.

\- Très bien. Vaut mieux pas qu'elle le sache… et puis… il y aurait conflit d'intérêt. Ajoutais-je en roulant des yeux.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Tu l'as trompé avec d'autre que moi?

\- Non.

\- Voilà. y aurait conflit d'intérêt. Bon, demain j'aurais pas beaucoup le temps, et toi non plus, donc… il n'est pas trop tard, pour faire un saut chez toi, on fini d'arranger la chambre de ton fils, on fait les photos, et je t'invite au resto qu'est ce que t'en dis? Ça te fera du bien d'être ailleurs qu'au commissariat, ou chez toi. Lui proposais-je.

\- On doit faire des photos de tout mon appart ?

\- Ça serait mieux.

\- Faut je fasse le ménage. Souffle Tony démuni.

\- Allez, on y va. Dis je en me levant motivé à ce que mon meilleur ami puisse participer à l'éducation de ton fils.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

Arrivé chez Tony, on monte les meubles de son fils, puis pendant que Tony pli et range toutes les affaires du môme, je m'occupe du ménage. Tony n'a pas grand chose, il n'est jamais là, alors mise a part la vaisselle, et un grand coup de balai, il ne faut pas faire grand chose.

Le ménage fini, on se retrouve sur le canapé, une bière à la main. "Tu devrais remplir ton frigo, il est vide."

\- Je dois faire des photos?

\- Non, je parle en tant qu'ami là, pas en tant qu'avocat. Edwin a besoin de nourriture, tu sais. Ton bar est plein et ton frigo est vide, tu devrais faire l'inverse Tony. Pour ton fils… et pour toi.

\- Je sais… tu veux vraiment aller au resto? J'ai la flemme, j'ai pas envie de… voir des gens…

\- Comme tu veux, oublions le resto… mais on dîne ensemble. Dis-je en me levant alors que Tony regarde sa bière entre ses mains.

\- T'as peur de me laisser seul avec moi-même. Murmure t-il avant de me regarder, toujours assis dans le canapé lit.

\- Je tiens à toi Tony et oui, j'ai pas envie de te laisser seul, parce que je vois que ça ne va pas. Allez prenons ces photos et appelons un livreur de pizza. Dis-je avant de sourire, il répond à mon sourire, je poursuis. "Je préfère te voir sourire."

Je me lève et prend quelques photos lorsque mon téléphone sonne. Je me mords la lèvre lorsque je m'aperçois que c'est Pietro qui m'appelle. Je vais dans la salle de bain et répond. "Allô."

\- Allô mon amour. Dit une voix enjouée.

\- Mon cœur, ça va? Chuchotais-je.

\- Oui et toi?

\- Ça va. Lui dis-je seulement.

\- T'es à la maison? Me demande t-il alors que je m'appuie sur le lavabo.

\- Oui, je sors de la douche. Lui mentis-je en me regardant dans le miroir.

\- D'accord. Alors ton affaire? S'intéresse t-il ensuite.

\- Ça se passe. Bien, je sais pas, mais ça avance.

\- T'es pas trop stressé ? C'est ta première affaire.

\- Un peu, mais c'est une affaire qui me tient à cœur. Dis-je alors que j'attrape l'après-rasage de Tony. Je me mets à humer son odeur et je ferme les yeux.

\- Je devrais rentrer vendredi apparemment. T'es en audience a quelle heure? Me demande t-il.

\- Euh… je.. je sais plus. Tu as besoin que je vienne te chercher à la gare? Demande ai-je alors que que l'essence de Tony me fait revenir il y a quelques années en arrière.

\- J'en sais rien. Si t'es en audience en plus.

\- Au pire le tribunal n'est pas loin. Chuchotais-je sans réfléchir alors que Pietro me sort de mes pensées passées.

\- Oui… Ça va mon chéri?

\- Oui, oui… ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un peu naze, mais… Je pose le flacon sur le lavabo.

\- D'accord, je vais te laisser je suis naze aussi, je vais aller manger un truc vite fait et je vais me pieuter.

\- D'accord.

\- Bon, a demain, mon cœur. Me susurre t-il Pietro.

\- A demain.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Lui répondis-je aussitôt.

\- Bisous.

\- Bisous.. Je raccroche et soupire longuement avant de remettre l'après rasage à sa place et me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Sentir l'odeur de son après rasage m'avait fait revenir en arrière, m'avait fait repenser à ces moments intimes où Tony et moi étions l'un contre l'autre. Je sursaute à nouveau lorsqu'on tape a la porte. "Clint? "Ça va?"

\- Oui, tu veux quoi comme pizza?

\- Royale, ça te va.

\- Royale, d'accord. Je commande la pizza en le rejoignant sur le canapé. Il me regarde inquiet, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il se passe chez moi.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Me chuchote t-il en posant sa main sur mon genou.

\- Si… ça va t'inquiète pas. Et toi? Ça va? Lui demande-ai-je en retour en plaçant ma main sur la sienne.

\- Pourquoi ca n'irait pas, mon appart est propre, Edwin a une chambre du tonnerre, et j'ai le meilleur avocat à mes côtés. Déclare t-il en souriant.

Je souris doucement puis trinque avec lui. "À nous." Dis-je seulement

\- A nous. Me répond Tony son regard ancré dans le mien. On boit notre bière silencieusement, puis je décide de rompre ce silence, il faut qu'on parle de son procès, il y a tellement de point à éclaircir.

\- Tu sais, Foggy a souligné que le fait que tu sois gay, peut être un frein à ce que tu obtienne un droit d'hébergement. Tony me regarde avec de grand yeux, il semble étonné, anxieux, angoissé. "Je dis pas qu'il a raison mais, si Pepper sous-entend que tu pourrais amener un homme chez toi, le juge aurait peut-être des réticences."

\- Tu penses que je devrais démentir, dire que suis pas gay?

\- Pourquoi as-tu divorcé ?

\- Tu le sais! Lâche t-il en roulant des yeux.

\- Moi, oui, le juge, non. Pourquoi as-tu divorcé? Insistais-je.

\- Parce que je suis… je ne..… qu'est ce que je dois dire Clint? Me demande t-il les yeux pétillants.

\- J'en sais rien Tony. Soit tu nies être gay, mais il va falloir qu'on voit comment on peut contourner l'histoire de la photo envoyée à Edward. Soit tu confirmes être gay, et il va falloir que tu prouves, par quel moyen, je sais pas, mais que tu es sérieux, que tu 'as personne et que tu n'amènerait jamais quelqu'un chez toi. En tout cas, pas en présence d'Edwin. Pepper le prendrait mal si c'était le cas.

\- Tu dirais quoi toi?

\- Moi? Je vis avec Pietro, la question ne se pose pas.

\- Mais à ma place, tu me connais mieux que personne, tu serais a ma place qu'est ce que tu dirais?

\- J'en sais rien Tony, toi seul peut savoir. Quoiqu'il en soit. Soit tu assumes être gay, et on centre ta défense sur le fait que tu n'as personne, tu comptes pas avoir quelqu'un dans ta vie tout ça. Où soit tu nies être gay et on travaille sur cette histoire de photo envoyée.

\- Je dois te répondre tout de suite?

\- J'ai déjà quelques idées de défense et Foggy aussi alors réfléchis et tu me dis quoi demain. D'accord?

\- D'accord.

\- Ça te dérange si je vais me doucher vite fait? J'ai crapahuté ce matin.

\- Non vas y, t'inquiète pas.

Alors que Tony est sous la douche je prend le temps de regarder son appartement, je ne suis plus flic mais l'envie de fouiller un peu commence à me démanger. C'est comme si je rentre pour la première fois chez mon petit ami alors que ça fait 10 ans qu'on est marié, c'est vraiment étrange comme sensation. Je finis par me lever et ouvre le tiroir de la commode, puis le referme je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça. Ce n'est pas mon petit ami. Je m'assois et bois ma bière tranquillement. Le livreur vient à ma rescousse et livre notre pizza. Je commence à manger alors que Tony ressort. "T'as fini ta bière?"

\- Ouaip.

\- T'en veux une autre? Me propose t-il.

\- Pourquoi pas. Dis-je le cœur battant à toute allure.

\- Ça va pas? Demande t-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

\- Si. Dis-je seulement alors que la situation est vraiment étrange.

\- Je vais me prendre un scotch moi! Dit-il en se levant brusquement.

\- Tony. Soupirais-je fortement.

\- Quoi? Demain je viderais toutes ses bouteilles t'as raison… je devrais remplir mon frigo au lieu de remplir mon bar. Autant ne pas gaspiller. Dit-il en apportant la bouteille de scotch.

Il ouvre la bouteille et en boit une longue gorgée. "Ah! ta bière." Dit-il en se levant, mais je le retiens par le bras et agrippe la bouteille. Moi aussi j'ai besoin de me vider la tête.

Devant une pizza, on se partage une bouteille de scotch comme par le passé. On se sourit, on rit, on est bien. On se prend pas la tête, on passe une bonne soirée.

Après avoir fini la pizza, on continue a boire et on allume la télé. Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et je ne le repousse pas. Il a besoin de moi, il a besoin d'un ami, d'une épaule, et je suis là.

\- Tu t'endors Tony? Lui avais-je demandé en me dégageant légèrement. Son regard croise le mien, il brille de mille deux. Je sais qu'il est stone, je le suis aussi, et lorsqu'il s'est approché de mes lèvres, je n'ai pas pu le repousser. J'ai même fermé les yeux pour profiter pleinement de ce baiser. Je peux à nouveau ressentir son odeur, goûter à nouveau la texture de ses lèvres. Je suis pétrifié et mon cœur s'accélère lorsqu'il glisse sa langue contre la mienne. Sa main se glisse contre ma nuque, son pouce caresse lentement ma mâchoire alors qu'il me donne un baiser comme jamais il ne m'avait donné. Mon portable s'est mit à vibrer et je sursaute. Je finis par rompre ce baiser et regarde l'interlocuteur.

\- C'est Pietro. Murmure t-il seulement.

\- Oui, il… il revient vendredi, vers dix-sept heures trente, dix huit heures.

\- Il tombe à pique. A t-il seulement répondu.

\- Oui. Bon, je vais y aller. Dis-je mal à l'aise en levant.

\- Reste s'il te plait. Me demande t il.

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas Tony. Dis-je seulement. Il se lève rapidement et agrippe ma veste.

\- Je serais sage, je te promets, ne me laisse pas seul. J'ai besoin de toi…

\- Tony…

\- Clint…. J'ai besoin de toi, t'es mon seul ami, t'es le seul qui… croit en moi, qui est là pour moi.

Je soupire longuement et me laisse à nouveau tomber sur le sofa. "Ok, je reste, mais arrêtons de boire. Et arrêtons… enfin tu vois."

\- Oui…

\- Ne m'embrasse plus. D'accord…

\- Oui…

J'ouvre cependant mes bras et chuchote. "Viens là…" Dis-je en le prenant tout de même contre moi.

C'est ainsi que nous restons. Je suis assis sur le canapé, lui est dans mes bras, devant la télé. Le silence règne pendant un long moment puis Tony murmure. "C'était toi sur la photo."

\- De quoi? M'etranglais-je.

\- La photo, que j'ai envoyée à Edward, c'était toi.

\- Comment ça.? T'as envoyé… Je n'arrive même pas a finir ma phrase, tellement l'image me hante.

\- Je te trouvais carrément plus sexy que toutes ces femmes sur qui il bavait. Se défendit-il.

\- T'as pas fait ça Tony ?! Demande-ai-je mais Tony ne répond plus, il a baissé les yeux, sûrement gêné de la révélation. "Quelle photo? " Lui demandai je encore mais le silence règne toujours. "J'étais à poil?" Demande ai je me souvenant de quelque photo faites en toute intimité.

\- Non… tu… c'était une photo de toi quand… tu sais, quand on est parti avec quelques collègues à la plage. M'avoue t-il en relevant la tête.

Je soupire longuement. "Tony…"

\- Je suis désolé Clint. Chuchote t-il, me lâchant pas du regard.

\- Et Pepper a vu cette photo?

\- Oui.

\- De moi, tu as envoyé une photo de moi a Edward parce qu'il t'avais envoyé une photo d'une meuf sexy? Je suis accablé parce que j'entend, et réalise que Pepper devait tout savoir. Elle savait depuis toujours c'est sur et certain.

\- Oui… Il me gonflait avec sa belle sœur mannequin, en plus elle était moche, je te jure t'es beaucoup plus sexy. Je me lève brusquement face à la légèreté dont Tony fait preuve

\- Mais enfin Tony… comment veux-tu que je défende ? Crachais-je énervé par la tournure de la conversation.

\- Je… Bafouille t-il.

\- Là, c'est sûre il y'a conflit d'intérêt, et si on peut éviter de… d'avoir a … il faut que tu nies être gay et tu dises que c'était une blague sérieux Tony… Pestais-je vraiment en colère contre lui, mais lui semble ne pas avoir saisi le conflit. "Tu te rend compte? Je… je suis ton avocat. Comment je peux être crédible si Pepper montre une photo de moi en maillot de bain envoyé par son mari ?"

\- Je suis désolé… crois-moi, j'ai pas voulu te faire de mal, c'était pas réfléchi. Il m'attrappe le bras et continue. "Clint ne m'abandonne pas, ne la laisse pas m'enlever mon fils s'il te plaît."

Je soupir, m'assois à nouveau et murmure. "Calme toi Tony… on va réfléchir à un autre plan."

\- Je suis désolé… il me parlait d'un rêve érotique, et m'a montré l'actrice sur qui il trippait, moi je lui ai dis que je la trouvais pas top. Il m'a montré celle d'une autre et encore une autre et puis sa belle sœur… et moi, la seule personne qui me faisait triper c'était toi. Alors … j'ai pas réfléchis et je lui envoyé. J'étais obnubilé par toi. J'étais dingue de toi, J'étais comme un ado geek devant Stan Lee, en mode… fanatique et… pardonne moi." Finit-il par dire, les larmes aux yeux.

Je ravale ma salive, ému tout de même par la révélation, et lui attrape la nuque. "Chut calme toi."

\- Ne m'abandonne pas. Me répond t-il seulement.

\- Je t'abandonne pas. Je t'abandonne pas. Allez… détend-toi… Chuchotais-je alors que je le serre contre moi. "On trouvera une solution, je te le promet…" c'est ainsi que Tony s'endort dans mes bras, et je n'ose pas bouger jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme contre lui également.

.

 **Jeudi 15 décembre 2018,**

.

C'est bien calme à mon réveil. Tony a un plus petit appart que moi, mais il est mieux situé. Le silence envahit son trois pièces, et Tony dort profondément. C'est la dernière journée de mes investigations. Je dois appeler l'école, et m'entretenir avec Foggy et Matt. Je ne peux pas être le défenseur de Tony, pas après ce qu'il m'a avoué.

Tony est encore entre mes bras, il semble si calme, si apaisé, il m'a toujours dit que je suis le seul qui arrive à le canaliser et c'est peut-être bien vrai tout compte fait. Je le regarde dormir à poing fermé quelques instant puis je le réveille tout doucement. La journée va être longue aujourd'hui et sûrement riche en émotion également. "Tony… Hey… Il faut se lever."

\- Clint. Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour.

\- Salut…

\- Bien dormi?

\- Oh que oui .. Déclare t-il en me souriant encore. Je lui souris en retour, qu'il est tout mignon au réveil.

\- Me doute. Avouais-je sachant que je n'y suis pas pour rien dans ce repos mérité.

\- Tu bosses pas? Me demande t-il

\- Si, et toi?

\- Aussi, je dois faire une perquisition aujourd'hui. Tony regarde l'heure et soupire "Ça te dérange si Je passe sous la douche avant toi?"

\- Fait comme chez toi. Je nous prépare un café.

Tony me sourit et bien qu'il n'a pas l'air d'être à l'avance, il reste tout de même dans mes bras. "Je pourrais rester dans tes bras des heures."

Je lui souris seulement puis répond. "Allez… tu vas être en retard." Il finit par se lever non sans ronchonner, puis va sous la douche. Moi je m'occupe du café. J'en profite pour appeler Foggy en même temps.

\- Cabinet Nelson et Murdock, j'écoute.

\- Foggy, c'est Clint. Il faut que je te vois, d'urgence, toi ou Matt.

\- Euh. Oui.

\- Je peux pas défendre mon affaire, j'ai… il y a conflit d'intérêt. Je sais pas comment me dépatouiller de ça. Et… Le procès est demain, je suis dans la merde.

\- T'es impliqué dans l'affaire?

\- Un peu.

\- D'accord… j'ai pas rendez-vous avant 11h30. Je bouge pas d'ici.

\- D'accord, je prend une douche et j'arrive

\- D'accord.

Je raccroche puis me verse un café lorsque Tony sort de la douche. "La douche est libre Don Juan." Dit Tony en attrapant ma tasse. "Je vais être à la bourre. Il y a un double des clefs dans la boîte à thé. Mets-la dans la boîte aux lettres." Dit-il avant de boire mon café. Il repose la tasse puis un moment de flottement s'installe lorsque je me verse à nouveau un café. "Tu sais ce qu'on dis quand on boit dans le même verre.?"

\- File au boulot Tony.

\- Tu m'appelles… tu…

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'appelle.

Tony soupire bruyamment, puis part travailler. Moi je prend une douche rapide et rejoins Foggy.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Lorsque je raconte tout a Foggy, il est sceptique. Il trouve qu'une photo de moi en petite tenue ne prouverait pas que j'étais son amant ou quoique se soit d'autre. Après avoir lu tout le dossier et appelé l'école, il me fait son compte rendu.

\- Bon, il y'a six charges comme je te l'ai dis. L'école c'est bon, on a le témoignage de la maîtresse et de la directrice. Dit-il en rangeant les déclarations sur l'honneur.

"L'alcool, et l'hygiène de vie c'est bon, il n'y a pas d'antécédent médicaux prouvant le contraire. La résidence, c'est bon, on a les photos. " Ajoute t-il en rangeant les photos prises la veille. "Son avenir professionnel, c'est bon." Finit-il par dire en glissant le compte rendu dans le dossier. "Tout ce qui peut nous nuire c'est le fait qu'il soit gay et l'adultère. Le problème étant que l'adultère n'a rien de dangeureux pour son enfant, par contre si c'est un homme ça change tout. "

\- Je sais. Soupirais-je.

\- Vous avez couché ensemble? Me demande t-il soudainement. Je comprend pas pourquoi il me pose cette question, ça ne le regarde pas.

\- Foggy!?

\- Clint, tu es gay, il est gay, ou bi, je sais pas. Se défend t-il.

\- Ça veut pas dire… Bafouillais-je en baissant les yeux.

\- Arrêtez de me prendre pour un con. Sérieusement entre toi qui est gay, et qui défend un divorcé soit disant hétéro, mais qui envoi des photo de toi a un pote et Matt qui joue les homos refoulés sérieux... J'en peux plus. Il soupir longuement, se redresse puis reprend. "alors, vous avez couché ensemble?"

\- Oui, mais c'est pas la question. Pepper n'a aucune preuves, hormis cette photo, qui a été prise avec d'autres collègues. Enfin ancien collègue, c'est une photo entre pote, entre collègue. .

\- Sauf qu'elle a été envoyé en soulignant que tu étais bien plus sexy qu'une femme.

Je soupir longuement également. "Qu'est ce que je peux faire Foggy?"

\- Il assume son homosexualité ou pas? Me questionne t-il. Je me mords la lèvre, je m'en sais toujours rien.

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Ce qui serait le mieux, c'est qu'il nie être gay, déjà parce que premièrement son ex épouse l'aura au tournant s'il avouait et deuxièmement il pourrait dire que c'était une blague cette photo, que c'était de l'ironie. Ajoute t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est ce que je pensais. C'est le meilleur moyen non?

\- Oui, enfin, blague ou pas, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu sois son défenseur.

\- Oui je me doutais.

\- C'est quand le procès?

\- Demain après midi. Précisais-je.

\- J'ai une audience mais je vais voir avec Matt. Me répond t-il en rangeant le dossier sur le côté.

\- D'accord … Bon, je vais te laisser ta cliente ne devrait pas tarder. Dis-je en me levant tout de même anxieux quand aux suites.

\- Ok, Hey, Clint… calme-toi ça va aller. Chuchote t-il.

\- Je tiens à lui. Avouais-je la gorge nouée.

\- Je sais, ça se voit. Allez va appeler ton chéri et va manger un bout, t'es tout pâle. Ajoute t-il.

\- Ouais … Dis-je en enfilant ma veste.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Le temps des Regrets

chapitre 05

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

 **Jeudi 15 décembre suite**

.

A la brasserie d'a côté, je profite de me restaurer et d'appeler Pietro. Ça me fait un bien fou de l'entendre, depuis quelques jours tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Déjà le fait de revoir Tony me fait quelque chose et vient en plus, son audience qui approche. Je me suis dis a ce moment là, que je n'aurais jamais dû me proposer de le défendre car a cause de cette proposition, on se voit de trop, et on devient bien trop intime. Tony me plait toujours c'est indéniable. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'un jour je pourrais faire un trait définitif sur lui. Notre relation était tellement particulière. Notre amitié était particulièrement et très ambiguë. après avoir raccroché, Matt me rappelle. Je suis soulagé d'apprendre qu'il défendrait lui même Tony, mais qu'il fallait qu'ils se voient cet après midi, pour préparer sa défense. Je le rappelle immédiatement et filais au cabinet.

En échange, de défendre Tony, je suis assigné sur une autre affaire. Je ne sais pas si cette affaire est si importante pour ne pas qu'elle prenne trop de retard ou bsi Matt me l'a assigné pour ne pas m'avoir dans les jambes. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis heureux et soulagé qu'il le fasse.

Je suis dans le bureau de Matt justement lorsque j'entend deux voix familières rire. Je lève un sourcil septique. Autant Matt peut-être hilarant mais Tony, c'est nouveau. La porte s'ouvre sur moi.

\- Clint! Bonjour, Tu pourrais travailler dans le bureau de Foggy?

\- Euh oui… Dis-je en réunissant mes affaires alors que Tony me sourit. "Je vous laisse. Merci Matt."

\- Mais de rien. Pas de serrage de main? Vous avez dormi ensemble ou quoi? Me demande Matt en ricanant légèrement.

\- Matt, comment sais-tu ça premièrement. La poignée de main?

Matt désigne son oreille. "Je n'ai rien entendu, et ça répond pas à ma question."

\- Quelle question? Demande Tony alors que je remarque que Matt penche la tête sur le côté.

\- Même gel douche? Vous avez couché ensemble! Lance l'aveugle.

\- Mais non! Allez je… je vais vous laisser.

\- On a pas couché ensemble, je vous le jure maître. Marmonne Tony alors Matt se met à rire et qu'il referme la porte sur moi. Je me suis senti soudainement mis à la porte.

Les rires se sont calmés, et Tony et Matt semblent travailler leur Défense, Matt peut être très discipliné lorsqu'il s'agit d'une audience. Il est pour moi, le meilleur avocat de New-York. Je travaille sur une affaire de séparation avec filiation.

Il est bien 18h30, Foggy était déjà revenu, puis avait était réparti en refermant le cabinet avec Matt, Tony et moi encore à l'intérieure. J'avais arrêté de bosser, j'avais appelé Pietro, et j'aurais pu retourner chez moi, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je les attend. J'attends sûrement plus Tony que Matt.

Je finis par me lever et m'apprête à partir, lorsque je les entend rire à nouveau. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre et ça me fait d'autant plus bizarre. Je fini par sortir et je les enferme à mon tour avant de m'en aller chez moi. Je ne suis plus son avocat, alors pour quelles raisons Tony m'attendrait. C'est Matt son avocat maintenant.

Je suis presque arrivé chez moi, lorsque mon téléphone se met a vibrer, je me met en double file et j'hésite à décrocher. Après réflexion je reprends la route, mais Tony insiste et me laisse plusieurs texto a defaut de m'avoir au bout du fils. Je finis par me garer correctement.

De Tony; À 07.16 PM; Un resto? Ce soir.

De Tony; À 07.17 PM; Clint?

De Tony; À 07.18 PM; Qu'est ce qui se passe?

De Tony; À 07.20 PM; T'es en bagnole?

De Tony; À 07.25 PM; Clint.

À Tony; À 07.28 PM; Oui.

De Tony; À 07.28 PM; Oui quoi? Le resto?

À Tony; À 07.30 PM; Je sais pas.

De Tony; À 07.33 PM; Clint, je suis désolé, j'aurais vraiment préféré que tu sois mon avocat, si c'est ça qui te frustre.

À Tony; À 07.35 PM; Ça n'a rien à voir. Il est meilleur avocat que moi de toute façon. Il va gagner ton procès, ne t'inquiète pas.

De Tony; À 07.35 PM; Je m'inquiète pas, Matt a l'air d'être un charognard.

À Tony; À 07.36 PM; Charognard? C'est marrant de penser ça de lui. J'aurais dis un pitbull, qui ne lâche rien.

À Tony; À 07.37 PM; Matt? Tu l'appelle déjà par son prénom?

De Tony; À 07.38 PM; Clint… bon, allez je t'invite au resto. Un italien?

De Tony; À 07.40 PM; Un Asiatique ?

De Tony; À 07.40 PM; Un mexicain?

De Tony; À 07.43 PM; clinnnnnnt….

À Tony; À 07.45 PM; D'accord…

À Tony; À 07.45 PM; peu importe où. T'es où toi?

De Tony; À 07.46 PM; Toujours devant ton taf.

À Tony; À 07.46 PM; J'arrive.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

Tony est appuyé contre la porte du Cabinet, me souriant en coin, les bras croisés. Il pénètre dans l'habitacle de la voiture et soupire longuement. "J'ai bien cru que t'allais me laisser en plan."

\- Te laisser en plan? Ça fait a peine 10 minutes que je t'ai dis que j'arrivais. Me défendis-je simplement.

\- Ouais, mais j'ai bien cru que je dinerais seul ce soir.

\- Matt n'était pas libre? Sous entendais-je en me mordant la lèvre.

Tony me regarde de biais tout en levant un sourcil. "C'est quoi ces insinuations?"

\- J'insinue rien Tony, je constate c'est tout.

\- Quoi? Attend… je… tu insinues que Matt et moi…. Il pouffe de rire outré par mes insinuations.

\- Bon, on va où? Grillade, j'ai envie de viande! Lançais-je pour éviter les sujets qui fâchent.

\- Clintttt! Répond. S'énerve Tony, je le regarde et reconnais bien là le Tony Stark que j'avais aimé. Le sale caractère avec son tempérament de feu que j'aimais.

\- Laisse tomber Tony, je suis naze.

\- M'en parle pas, je suis exténué, je te jure, vivement que tout ça se termine. Il passe une main sur son visage. Il a l'air vraiment mal en point. Je le regarde sur le côté et grimace. Demain, il passerait en audience pour récupérer un droit de visite pour son enfant. D'hébergement au mieux et moi je pense qu'à ma petite personne en insinuant que Matt lui pourraient avoir une liaison.

\- Excuse-moi Tony… Je comprends que tu sois épuisé par tout ça, c'est pas simple je sais. Je… je suis pas… je suis un peu … perturbé en ce moment.

Je sent son regard sur moi, puis je sent sa main se poser sur mon genou. Je ne lâche pas ma boite de vitesse, et laisse sa main sur mon genou. "Matt est le meilleur avocat que je connaisse, tu vas gagner ce procès Tony, je te le promets." Je le regarde un instant, il me fait un rapide sourire, un sourire triste, et anxieux.

\- Et bien, si tu le dis. Je le connais peu mais… j'ai confiance en lui. Murmure t-il en retirant sa main.

\- Tu peux.

Tony pouffe de rire nerveusement. "C'est marrant mais c'est moi qui passe devant le juge demain et pourtant t'as l'air encore plus stressé que moi. Clint…" Il repose à nouveau sa main sur mon genou, et cette fois-ci je pose la mienne sur la sienne.

\- J'ai l'impression que tout ça est arrivé à cause de moi.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

\- Foggy m'a demandé quelques chose ce matin et… et ça m'a fait réfléchir. Tony... pourquoi as-tu divorcé ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Parce que ça n'allait plus avec Pepper. Dit-il en baissant les épaules.

\- Et C'est tout? J'essaye de le faire parler mais il nie tout en bloc.

\- Oui… on s'aimait plus donc voilà. S'énerve t-il encore.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu es attiré par les mecs! M'enervais-je à mon tour.

\- C'est pas le principal. Se défend t-il seulement. J'ai besoin de réponse et ça m'énerve de ne pas en avoir.

\- Tony!

\- Ok, parce que je t'aime de trop pour rester avec elle! M'avoue t-il enfin.

\- Voilà, donc c'est à cause de moi! Lachais-je à mon tour, en colère contre moi, manquant de griller une priorité et nous faire engloutir par un bus. Je souffle doucement, puis Tony reprend une voix plus calme.

\- Mais non… Sérieusement Clint. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si j'ai sentiments pour toi. Hey…. Il presse sa main sur mon genou. "Allez… allons manger … prends la première à gauche et gare-toi. Je connais un bon resto." Abrége t-il en souriant en regardant la route.

Je hoche simplement de la tête. "C'est notre soirée d'accord? On va.. oublier… Pepper, oublier le tribunal, oublier tout ça. Et profiter de cette dernière soirée d'insouciance. D'accord…" sa voix est si douce, et calme, il m'apaise à présent lui aussi. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Je suis perdu, il retire sa main de mon genou et la glisse contre ma nuque. "Clint…" Murmure t-il ensuite.

\- D'accord… Acquiesçais-je et je tourne dans la rue. Les quelques minutes suivantes sont bien silencieuses. Je me gare, puis on descend. On profite de fumer une clope et avant de rentrer au resto, il me retient le bras. "on oublie tout une soirée d'accord?"

\- Ok. Dis-je seulement.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'appeler Pietro maintenant. Me conseille t-il.

\- Tiens c'est la première fois que tu te souviens de son nom. Lachais-je en ricanant légèrement.

\- Je m'en suis toujours souvenu. C'était juste … de la rancœur. Je te commande un whisky.

\- D'accord… Dis-je en le regardant entrer. J'allume une seconde cigarette et appel Pietro.

\- Hey chéri.

\- Déjà ? Me dit Pietro.

\- Oui. Ça va?

\- Et bien oui, t'es dehors ? Me demande t-il, rien ne lui échappe.

\- Oui, on doit encore travailler sur mon affaire. Mentis-je en insinuant que je dîne avec mes collègues.

\- D'accord. Ça se présente bien?

\- Pas trop mal, j'en sais rien en fait, on a eut de nouvelles pièces et… c'est un peu le bazar. Avouais-je sans préciser que le bazar est aussi bien pour l'audience que dans ma tête.

\- Merde. Peste t-il.

\- Hummm… ton train arrive à quelle heure?

\- À 17h23.

\- Central Station? Présumais-je.

\- Ouais.

\- D'accord… mon audience est à 17h, impossible que je vienne te chercher mais.. ça devrait pas prendre plus d'une heure.

\- D'accord,.. je te rejoindrais. Répond t-il, la voix enjouée.

\- Humm…

\- Chéri, ça va pas? Chuchote t-il.

\- Si… je t'aime Pietro. Lançais-je aussitôt, c'est comme si je savais que j'allais faire une grossière erreur.

Il rit au téléphone. "Moi aussi mon amour, je t'aime et j'ai trop hâte de te voir, tu me manques tellement."

\- Dis… Promets-moi de ne plus partir aussi longtemps.

\- Je te manques tant que ça? Me demande t-il.

\- Bien sûre que tu me manques et… je pars en couille dès que tu n'es pas là, tu le sais bien. Ajoutais-je en me retournant vers le restaurant.

\- Clint, c'est toi l'adulte normalement. Je suis qu'un gamin, rappel-toi. Me dit-il en riant.

\- T'es mon gamin. Répondis-je.

\- Ah.. On m'appelle, on va passer à table. M'informe t-il.

\- D'accord. À demain mon cœur.

\- À Demain. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime. Je raccroche et fume une troisième cigarette, il faut que je me calme un peu avant de rejoindre Tony a l'intérieur.

 **Jeudi 15 décembre 2018 suite,**

.

Lorsque j'arrive son verre est encore plein, cela m'étonne. "C'est le deuxième c'est ça?"

\- On peut rien te cacher à toi, désolé mais, j'ai envie de souffler ce soir.

\- Je sais… t'inquiète pas, je te ferais pas la morale. Bon, à…. Je ne sais même pas a quoi trinquer. Tony vient à mon secours.

\- Nous? Propose t-il.

\- Oui, a nous. Acquiesçais-je avant de goûter le liquide. "C'est pas du scotch?"

\- C'est du Bourbon. J'en avais envie.

\- T'as toujours eut des goût de luxes. Tony se pince les lèvres et me déshabille du regard.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Tony… je suis pas un luxe. Rétorquais-je légèrement gêné.

\- Tu voudrais pas un scotch de 20 ans d'âge, je vais pas le jeter celui là.

\- Tu raccroches réellement? Lui demandais-je.

\- Il va bien falloir non?

\- Je te demande pas d'arrêter de boire mais de te modérer c'est tout!

\- Tu m'as rien demandé tu m'as conseillé de remplir mon frigo au lieu de mon bar, nuance!

\- C'est vrai. Et je suis content que t'écoute mon conseil. Lui glissais-je.

\- T'as toujours été de bon conseil. Je suis stressé mais soulagé de t'avoir écouté et d'avoir persévéré... pour Edwin.

\- Vous le méritez.

\- En espérant que Matt arrive à obtenir ce que je veux. Lâche t'il en roulant avant de boire une longue gorgée de son verre.

\- J'ai confiance en lui.

\- Moi aussi mais bon. Ça fait longtemps qu'il est aveugle?

\- Depuis son enfance il me semble, un accident, j'en sais pas plus.

\- C'est dingue tout ce qu'il arrive a faire, enfin je veux dire, parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il me regarde, tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

\- Matt n'entend pas, il écoute. Il ne respire pas, il hume. C'est un truc de fou, tous les autres sens sont décuplés, c'est un gars extraordinaire et le meilleur avocat de tout le barreau de New York. Je t'assure.

\- J'en doute pas. C'est vraiment une bonne rencontre, sérieusement je suis époustouflé par cet homme. Je me demande si il serait aussi parfait s'il n'était pas aveugle, c'est vrai, on dirait que son incapacité a fait de lui quelqu'un de grandiose. Et puis je suis sûre qu'il doit être d'une bonne écoute. Ça doit être bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui t'écoute, vraiment pas seulement t'entendre tu vois.

\- Je vois. Murmurais-je seulement ça me fait vraiment drôle d'entendre Tony parler de quelqu'un avec un tel enthousiasme. C'est vraiment étrange.

\- Il pourrait presque être psy, sa femme doit être aussi posée et calme que lui, c'est sûre.

\- Il est pas marié ! Lançais-je seulement.

\- Ah oui? Et bien, sa petite amie.

\- Aucunes petite amie non plus, enfin, à ce que je sache. .

\- Ah bon! C'est étonnant !

\- Pourquoi ça l'est ?

\- Bah, mise à part qu'il est aveugle, il est plutôt pas mal physiquement, je suis sûre qu'il doit avoir beaucoup de rencard.

\- Peut-être oui. Bon, on arrête de parler de mon boulot hein? T'avais dis qu'on parlait pas de procès, d'avocat, et tout le bordel qui va avec. Dis-je en soufflant bruyamment.

\- Euh… D'accord oui, excuse-moi. Dit-il en fronçant les yeux vers moi.

\- Quoi?

\- Rien… c'est… ça t'emmerde que je parle de de Matt? Me demande t-il alors que je suis pris au dépourvu.

\- Bien sûre que non, c'est juste on avait dit qu'on parlait pas de boulot. Me défendis-je seulement.

\- On parle pas de boulot je dis juste que- Tente de dire Tony mais je l'interromps aussitôt.

\- C'est bon Tony! Pestais-je. "Arrête de parler de mon collègue s'il te plaît." Lui demandais-je ensuite calmement.

\- D'accord. Fait Tony surpris de ma réaction.

\- Avez-vous choisi messieurs? Nous surprend le serveur.

\- Steak frites. Lachais-je seulement sans réfléchir.

\- Euh pareil. Bafouille Tony perturbé par ce qui vient de se passer. Le serveur partit, Tony murmure. "Ça va pas Clint?"

\- Si, ça va, parlons d'autre chose. De… j'en sais rien moi, de… Edward, tiens! Lâchais-je pour parler de quelqu'un d'autre plutôt que sur le béguin de mon ex.

\- Edward? Dit-il surpris en ricanant.

\- Jouons carte sur table. Edward était vraiment seulement qu'un ami? Lançais-je de but en blanc.

\- Bien sure qu'il l'était. Se défend t+il en haussant les épaules.

\- Sûre? Rétorquais-je.

\- Jaloux? Contre t-il. Jaloux? Peut-être est ce bien de la jalousie. Je me mord la lèvre, confus. "Tu sais bien que tu es l'unique Clint." Ajoute Tony en riant.

\- Menteur. Dis-je seulement.

\- Jaloux… Répète Tony qui se mord la lèvre tout en me souriant.

\- Arrête… Dis-je alors que le serveur nous apporte nos plats. "Alors?" Repris-je dès le serveur reparti.

\- Je t'ai répondu déjà… Tony commence à manger. Je fais de même, et un long silence nous accompagne me laissant seul avec mes pensées, peut-être bien que je suis légèrement jaloux. Ça me fait drôle de voir que Tony peut être attiré par un autre homme que moi. " Jim." Lance t-il soudainement.

\- Jim? Dis-je étonné.

\- Il s'est passé un truc avec Jim. Avoue t-il ensuite.

\- Salopard…. Marmonnais-je.

\- Quoi? On était pas ensemble. Se défend t-il.

\- C'était comme si. Pour moi on l'était. Et l'insulte était pour lui, pas pour toi. Répondais-je calmement.

\- Tu nous as toujours considéré comme étant ensemble. Déclare Tony.

\- Tu étais mon petit ami, le seul que j'avais. Lui avouais-je. "Je t'aimais Tony, moi je peux dire que TU étais l'unique. Parce que je n'aimais que toi et que j'espérais tellement de chose pour nous. J'avais tellement d'espoir que tu puisses être mien a cent pour cent."

La tension est soudainement retombée. Tony lâche sa Fourchette et pose sa main sur la mienne. "Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai fais."

\- C'est du passé. Et puis tu m'avais jamais rien promis. Enfin si, de passer du temps avec moi c'est tout. Tu m'as jamais promis que tu serais à moi, et uniquement à moi.

\- Si… bien sûre que si que je te l'ai promis. Dit Tony en retirant sa main.

\- Ah bon?

\- Mais il était trop tard, tu avais déjà craqué pour lui. Murmure t-il.

Nous nous dévorons du regard un instant puis je reporte mon regard dans mon assiette. Mon cœur bat la chamade, il a l'air si sincère.

\- Et ma promesse tient toujours. Je ne relève pas les yeux, trop perturbé par la déclaration inopinée. Le reste du repas se passe silencieusement mais c'est agréable. Nous nous sourions, tout en nous dévorant du regard.

C'est au cours du dessert, un Italian coffee plus exactement que nous réengageons la discussion. "Tu te souviens du cocktail que j'avais fais chez toi une fois?"

\- Ah noooon, il était dégueux. Lachais-je en riant.

Tony m'accompagne en riant de lui-même. "C'est le plus dégueulasse que j'ai fais je crois. En même temps, pour ma défense, t'avais jamais rien à boire."

\- C'est vrai. Je te pardonne.

\- Pourquoi? Tu m'avais pas encore pardonné? Me demande t-il en riant en encore.

\- Tu sais bien que je t'ai toujours tout pardonné Tony.

\- C'est vrai. Même la fois où je t'avais jeté devant la vitre au River splash.

\- Hein! Je m'en souvenais plus. Salopard… j'étais trempé ! J'avais même eu la crève à cause de ça.

\- Oh… pauvre bichon… tout ça pour que je jouais les infirmiers. Se moque t-il.

\- C'est faux, et puis c'est toi qui m'avait poussé devant la vitre je te signale. Rétorquais-je en levant le menton.

\- Ne me dis pas que t'avais pas kiffé ton petit infirmier ?! Sous entend t-il.

\- C'est vrai qu'il était parfait. Avouais-je en me souvenant de ces bons moments passés.

\- C'est le meilleur. Ajoute t-il.

\- Peut être bien. Confirmais-je.

\- Sûrement! Dit il ensuite en souriant. Nous buvons nos Italian coffee puis il est l'heure de mettre fin à ce dîner. J'ai l'impression qu'aucun de nous deux voulons nous séparer maintenant.

\- Bon… Bafouille t-il en se levant.

\- Oui… Dis-je seulement.

\- C'était un bon petit resto. Dit-il alors que le serveur vient pour encaisser la note. Je régle la note et nous enfilons nos manteaux.

\- C'était un bon resto, bien que ça avait mal commencé. Dis-je en grimaçant, m'en voulant d'avoir été abrupte en début de repas.

\- Ne parlons plus de ça. J'ai pas envie que tu te mettes en colère contre moi. Plaisante Tony. Je ris doucement. "Tu… Tu me dépose à ma Bagnole? Où on va se boir un verre quelque part?" Me propose t-il ensuite tout en rejoignant la sortie.

\- J'en sais rien. Je suis déjà à moitié pété. Faudrait pas qu'on soit arrêté. Dis-je seulement en sortant du restaurant.

\- On peut toujours aller boire un verre chez moi. Me propose Tony.

Je me mords la joue nerveusement ça fait longtemps que ça ne m'est pas arrivé ce genre de chose. "D'accord, mais uniquement parce que tu as du scotch de 20 ans d'âge." Tony me sourit, passe son bras autour de ma nuque et m'embrasse la tempe en regagnant la voiture.

Arrivé chez lui, on se met à l'aise. J'enlève mes chaussures et m'assis dans le canapé pendant que Tony nous sort son fameux scotch. "Tu veux qu'on se mette un film?"

\- Si tu veux. Répondis-je seulement.

\- Où qu'on mette un peu de musique ? Ajoute t-il tout en nous servant.

\- Euh.. comme tu veux. Tony se met à rire aux éclats. Je me retourne vers la cuisine. "Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?"

\- On a l'air de deux ados. Déclare t-il en me tendant un verre.

\- On est vieux pourtant.

\- Mais non, on est intemporel tu le sais bien. Je souris timidement alors qu'il s'assoit à mes côtés. "Ça me dit pas ce que je fais. Film ou musique?"

\- Les deux.

\- Les deux? UN concert? Propose t-il

\- Une comédie musicale. Lançais-je en relevant le menton.

\- Une comédie musicale ?! Crache t-il en grimaçant.

\- Je plaisante Tony. Allume la télé, il doit bien y avoir un navet a regarder.

\- Hey! Je sais! Blind test! Lance t-il.

\- Bonne idée. Mais quoi?

\- Cinéma ou Musique? Me demande t-il ensuite.

\- Cinéma. Répondis-je.

\- Ok, fais gaffe, j'ai révisé mes classiques. Se vante t-il en riant.

\- Tu me fais pas peur! Et puis je t'ai toujours bouffé à ce genre de jeu. Contredis-je.

Tony me pousse sur le côté. "Ouh là tu me cherches toi!" Il allume le démodulateur et lance un blind test.

Les titres défilent et je mets une putain de raclée à Tony Stark alors qu'on enchaîne les verres de scotch. C'est au bout du troisième blind test que Tony se lève brusquement voulant élaborer un nouveau cocktail. Je suis déjà bien éméché mais je laisse faire le capitaine des stups. J'abandonne la recherche de blind test et me lève pour le rejoindre à la cuisine. "Alors, ce cocktail, il arrive ou pas?"

\- Minute papillon.

Je ris, j'aimais lorsqu'il me répondait ça. Il m'accompagne dans mon rire. Je suis heureux. A ce moment là, je suis heureux. On ne pense à rien et j'aime être en compagnie de ce mec qui me fait sourire.

\- C'est le dernier verre, après j'arrête. L'informais-je me tenant comme je le pouvais à la table de la cuisine.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que demain on a une grosse journée. Murmurais-je.

\- Hey! Lance Tony en fronçant les yeux. "On avait dit qu'on en parlait pas."

\- C'est vrai, mais je bosse quand même demain! Il faut encore régler certain détail, je voudrais pas que tu perde à cause d'une gueule de bois. Hein… Tony pose son shaker sur le table et baisse la tête. "Tout se passera bien Tony." Chuchotais-je voyant ses poings crispés et la détresse sur son visages.

\- J'espère bien. Murmure t-il alors qu'il relève la tête et plonge son regard dans le mien. "Merci Clint, pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Et pour tout ce que tu as déjà fais auparavant."

\- C'est de bon cœur. Murmurais-je seulement, alors que ses doigts effleurent à présent ma mâchoire. "Tu le fini ton cocktail? Et après je m'en vais."

\- Tu crois pas que je vais te laisser conduire dans cet état là. Lance t-il alors qu'il continue le cocktail.

Je pouffe de rire. "Qu'est ce que tu peux faire pour m'empêcher s'te plait, t'es aussi déchiré que moi!"

\- Pas sûre... et puis... je suis toujours flic, moi! Alors j'ai le droit de t'arrêter. Lance le capitaine fièrement.

\- T'as le droit de m'arrêter? Tiens donc? Le titillais-je encore. "Quel motif? Tant que je suis pas sur la voie publique tu ne peux rien faire."

\- Et bien. Il vide le cocktail dans des verres, puis dépose le shaker avant de reprendre. "j'attendrais que tu sois dans la rue. Et je t'arrêterai pour ivresse sur la voie publique. Et comme ma bagnole est devant ton taf, je serai dans l'obligation de t'emmener chez moi de force."

Je ris encore lorsqu'il approche ses lèvres des miennes. Je me laisse faire. Pour quelles raisons, je n'en sais rien. Mais à ce moment là, je profite de ce baiser. Contre toute attente, c'est lui qui rompt le baiser, il attrappe nos verre, me donne le mien et entrecroise nos bras pour trinquer dans les yeux dans les yeux. Je ne lâche pas son regard noisette qui me plaisait tant à une époque. "Je t'aime Clint." Me chuchote t-il et mon cœur bat la chamade à ces simples mots.

Il emmène les verre dans le salon, les pose silencieusement sur la table basse et s'assoit, tout ça dans un silence apaisant. Je le rejoins à mon tour.

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, le nez plongé dans nos verre, nous sommes silencieux. "Je devrais y aller Tony, sérieusement, quitte à me faire arrêter, je devrais y aller."

\- Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu veux partir? Me demande t-il sans relever les yeux.

\- Tu le sais bien, parce que si je reste…

Je relève les yeux sur lui, il fait de même. "Embrasse-moi Clint." Me demande t-il. Je baisse a nouveau les yeux. Ses doigts viennent se glisser contre ma nuque et un long frisson accompagne son geste. Sa main attire ma nuque contre lui. Nos joues sont posées l'une contre l'autre, et son bras gauche m'enveloppe à présent. Mes bras trouvent immédiatement leur place enveloppant a mon tour le corps de Tony. Nous restons ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, se câlinant tendrement et chastement. Ses lèvres me font tressaillir lorsqu'elles percutent mon cou. Un long frisson vient rejoindre ces soubresauts. Je relève la tête pour qu'elles puissent profiter de mon cou librement.

Doucement, Tony m'allonge sur son canapé, et continue à me dévorer le cou. Il a toujours su comment me faire céder. connaît chaque recoin de mon corps et sait pertinemment que mon cou est mon point sensible. Mon cœur bat la chamade, tandis que ma main remonte sur son dos jusqu'à glisser sur sa nuque puis dans ses cheveux. "Tony…" Marmonnais-je.

\- Clint… Articule t-il entre deux baisers, glissant à présent sa main droite sur mon torse. Sa bouche remonte ensuite sur mon menton puis sur mes lèvres. Accueillant avec délectation, sa langue dans ma bouche. Ce baiser est plus sensuel que passionné. Je ne suis plus en mesure de le repousser, mon corps tout entier le réclame.

Je glisse progressivement sur le sofa, ma main quant à elle se glisse sous son pull, je frissonne au contact de sa peau, tandis que la main de Tony glisse le long de ma cuisse jusqu'à atteindre les boutons de mon jean. Je suis à l'étroit dans les vêtements, cet homme m'avait toujours fait fondre. Ses caresses, ses baisers, sa voix, son souffle sur ma peau, je n'ai plus aucun de moyen de résister.

Délicatement, il défait les boutons et parvient à glisser ses doigts entre mon jean et mon boxer. Même au dessus de mon caleçon j'arrive a sentir la texture de ses doigts sur mon sexe. Lentement, je le sent glisser entre mes jambes, et j'appréhende la suite, lorsque son pied percute la table faisant tomber son verre. Il se retourne soudainement, puis me regarde. Mon regard est planté dans le sien et je n'attend qu'une seule chose: qu'il continue ce qu'il a entrepris mais a ma grande surprise, il se redresse, penaud.

Je me redresse subitement également. "Je ferais mieux de partir!" En regardant l'état de mon sexe. Tony suit mon regard et je suis plus que gêné.

\- Oui. Murmure t-il en passant sa main contre ma joue. "Enfin, pas dans cet état là, t'es pas en mesure de conduire." Chuchote t-il ensuite.

\- Toi non plus. Dis-je seulement alors que je reboutonne mon jean

\- je sais, je vais aller dormir dans le lit de mon fils. M'informe t-il.

\- D'accord. Dis-je seulement confus de cette gêne et frustré par la même occasion.

\- Bonne nuit Clint. Me murmure t-il avant de se relever complètement.

\- Bonne nuit Tony. Chuchotais-je alors qu'il s'en va.

Tony parti, je vérifie mon état. Je suis encore bien dur et si je n'étais pas ailleurs que chez moi, je me serais soulagé, mais là c'est vraiment trop glauque pour que je me caresse. A qui aurais-je dû penser en plus ça? A mon petit ami loin de moi? ou à mon ex, dormant dans la pièce d'à côté? Je tente de me relever pour aller prendre l'air. La fenêtre grande ouverte, je fume une cigarette avant d'aller dormir un peu dans le canapé.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Le temps des regrets

chapitre 06

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

 **Vendredi 16 décembre 2018,**

.

Je suis le premier à me réveil ce matin. J'ai mal au crâne. Je vais prendre une douche et farfouille dans la boîte à pharmacie de Tony. J'y trouve un flacon d'aspirine, je l'emporte avec moi et vais réveiller Tony. Il est si mignon, recroqueville dans le lit d'Edwin. Je m'accroupi à ses côtés et le réveiller en douceur.

\- Tony, il est l'heure de se réveiller, il est déjà 9h30, c'est un grand jour aujourd'hui. Chuchotais-je en dégageant ses cheveux de son front. "Va prendre ta douche, je nous préparer le petit dej. Il nous faut ses forces."

Il me regarde et me sourit doucement, je sors aussitôt de la piece, le laissant se réveiller doucement.

Le frigo de Tony est toujours vide, mais je fini par trouver du pain dans le congélateur, je le fais décongeler et mets la cafetière en route. je l'entends se lever et aller se doucher. J'envoie un message a Pietro. Je lui dis que je suis déjà au Boulot, que je l'embrasse et que je l'aime. Tony me rejoint peu après.

Il s'assoit face à moi, je lui glisse un cachetons qu'il avale directement. Le silence est de mise jusqu'à ce que Tony le rompt. "T'as bien fais de nous arrêter hier."

\- Je suis pas sûr que de nous deux, ce soit moi qui nous ait arrêté. Sous-entendais-je.

Il se mord la lèvre en souriant, puis répond. "Tu voulais continuer?"

\- J'étais déchiré. Dis-je seulement.

\- Ça répond pas à ma question. Clint… Il tente d'attraper ma main mais je ne le laisse pas faire.

\- Je voulais oui, mais je n'étais pas maître de moi-même.

\- J'aurais pu continuer donc… Dit-il en grimaçant, regrettant sûrement ne pas l'avoir fait. Mon téléphone sonne je ne décroche pas et lui répond.

\- Tu aurais pu oui, il faut plus qu'on se voit qu'à deux Tony… Un jour ou l'autre on va finir par faire des conneries.

Tony rit. "Toi, oui, mais pour moi, ce ne serait pas une connerie. J'ai rien à perdre moi. J'aurais dû insister hier, j'aurais dû profiter de ton état, quitte à ce que ça me fasse mal au réveil parce que tu me renie, je t'aurais au moins eut une soirée." Je reçois un message, sûrement celui qui a appelé, je ne sors toujours pas mon téléphone et continue d'éclaircir certain point avec Tony.

\- Mais c'était le cas, tu m'as eu le Temps d'une soirée. J'aurais pu céder hier. J'ai cédé ! Je sais maintenant que je suis capable de tromper Pietro alors c'est pourquoi il ne faut plus qu'on se revoit. Où que du moins, on ne picole pas.

\- C'est prévu ça.

\- Tant mieux. Répondis-je seulement.

\- Oui, tant mieux. Je soupire et regarde enfin mon message. Matt nous invite à déjeuner. Quand je dis nous c'est Tony et moi.

\- Matt et Foggy nous invite à déjeuner. Lançais-je.

\- Ok.

\- Il faut que je passe chez moi, prendre des affaires. Et me changer, ça fait deux jours que je suis pas allé chez moi. Je regarde ma montre puis lance. "Allez en voiture. On fait un saut chez moi, on passe au cabinet prendre ta bagnole et on va au resto."

\- Autant aller au resto directement de chez toi non? Pourquoi y aller a deux bagnoles. Ah ouais d'accord, t'as peur que tes collègues comprennent qu'on a passé la soirée ensemble c'est ça?

\- Tu veux que Matt comprenne ce qu'il se passe ou tu préfère le préserver?

\- Je vois pas le rapport avec Matt, écoute dépose-moi à ma bagnole, tu nous rejoindras après de t'être changer ça vaut mieux je crois.

Je soupire face à ses sous entendu et au ton employé, j'enfile ma veste et sors de son appartement.

Malgré que Tony m'ait ordonné de le déposer d'abord, je file tout de même vers chez moi. "Ton cabinet n'est pas à Hell's kitchen?"

\- On passe d'abord Chez moi.

\- Dépose-moi avant.

\- On passe d'abord chez moi, Tony.

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Clint. Sérieusement, j'ai dis que quelque chose qui te fais chier?

\- C'est juste la manière de le dire. Tony soupir et nous allons chez moi.

Assis dans le salon, Tony m'attend sagement. En sortant de ma douche, je me demande comment faire pour dénouer le conflits. Depuis ce matin, une tension s'est établit, et je ne comprend pas pourquoi. On ne s'est pas embrouillé, on a pas couché ensemble. Peut-être que j'ai dis quelque chose qui l'a blessé. Je n'aime pas ce genre de tension. Je m'en veux, pourquoi? je ne sais pas mais je m'en veux.

Je retourne dans le salon, Tony a l'air stressé. "Excuse-moi, j'ai la tête à l'envers, je suis désolé de t'avoir parler comme ça."

\- C'est rien. On y va?

\- Euh… oui… Tony a bien l'air pressé de partir, serait-il mal à l'aise ? Quoiqu'il en soit, on se met en route pour le restaurant.

\- On va pas chercher la bagnole?

\- Autant partir de chez moi non? C'est pas ce que tu m'as suggéré.

\- Si… Me dit-il avant de me sourire. Je lui rend son sourire. Les tensions se sont apaisées si facilement. On n'a jamais pu se faire la gueule trop longtemps de toute façon.

Au restaurant, on est les premiers, on profite pour aller au bar, on prend un soda, on a du mal à éliminer tout ce qu'on a bu hier. Je sais pas comment on en est arrivé là ce matin.

\- Pourquoi tu voulais absolument qu'on vienne chacun de notre côté?

\- Je voudrais pas que Matt pense des choses.

\- Quoi comme chose, tu as honte?

\- Faudrait pas tout gâcher.

\- Gâcher quoi?

\- Rien… Laisse tomber Tony. Je suis désolé de t'avoir parler comme ça. Et puis tu es célibataire tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux.

\- Alors que toi non?

\- Non, j'en ai pas le droit.

\- Vous êtes déjà là! Lance Foggy derrière nous.

\- Ah euh oui. Dis-je en me levant.

\- J'espère que vous connaissez un haut gradé dans la police. Lance Foggy à nouveau.

\- Pardon? Dit Tony.

\- La fourrière ! Lance Matt en grimaçant.

\- Et merde… Soupire Tony en se passant la main sur son visage.

\- T'étais garé où? Je l'engueule comme si on est en couple, puis soupire lorsqu'il me répond.

\- Passage piétons.

\- Tony … Soupirais-je encore.

\- Y'avais pas d'autre Place! Se défend seulement Tony.

\- Allez, allons déjeuner. Notre table est prête. Lance Matt pour apaiser les tensions.

Tony et nous suivons Matt et Foggy, Tony s'installe le premier, Foggy s'installe à ses côtés, Matt me demande de me mettre face a Foggy, j'obéis, mais je demande aussi pourquoi cette requête. Je suis à la gauche de Matt qui est face à Tony et je m'aperçois très vite qu'ils feraient un beau couple.

Durant le déjeuner d'affaire, les conversations portent surtout sur l'affaire en cours. On parle uniquement de l'audience. Tony a l'air stressé mais Matt arrive à trouver les mots qui le calment. Au fur et a mesure que le repas se déroule, j'ai l'impression d'être mis à l'écart aussi bien par Tony que pas Matt, Foggy et moi finissons par parler uniquement à deux, laissant les deux hommes parler ensemble. C'est lorsque le serveur arrive et qu'il nous demande si on va prendre un dessert ou un digestif que je remarque le sourire radieux qu'arbore Matt. Que lui arrive t-il?

\- Hey les tourtereaux le monsieur vous demande ce que vous allez prendre ? Lance Foggy. J'ai le souffle coupé a l'entente de cette phrase même Foggy sous entend qu'ils sont ensemble.

\- Hein quoi? Lance Tony.

\- Pardon? Répond Matt quant à lui.

\- Désirez-vous une douceur? Questionne le serveur.

\- Ah… en rentrant j'ai senti l'odeur de citron. Feriez-vous de la tarte meringuée ? Demande Matt.

\- Effectivement monsieur.

\- T'es Incroyable… Souffle tony. Il a l'air réellement fasciné par Matt Murdock et ça me fait vraiment drôle de le voir ainsi. "Comment t'as pù sentir ça?"

\- J'ai un odorat super développé a défaut de voir les choses, j'arrive à les sentir. L'informe Matt alors que Tony lui sourit béatement.

\- Tony! Qu'est ce que tu prends? M'enervais-je légèrement.

\- Un… un… Bafouille Tony.

\- UN café ? Proposais je.

\- Oui. Acquiesce Tony.

\- Deux cafés. Lançais-je alors que Tony reprend sa conversation avec Matt là où il l'a laissé. Je me sens … seul. Je suis légèrement jaloux. De qui? De quoi? Tony ne m'appartient pas, mais ça me fait, j'allais dire bizarre, mais c'est le mot "chier" que je ressens à ce moment là. Pourquoi? Je ne pourrais pas le dire. Pourtant je devrais être heureux pour eux. Matt est un gars exceptionnel, il mérite de trouver l'amour et que dire de Tony. En plus de l'éloigner de moi, il peut enfin rencontrer quelqu'un qui pourrait le maintenir dans le bon chemin.

Le repas enfin clos, on va directement au cabinet. On règle certain détails, puis on se dirige vers le tribunal.

Pendant que Matt règle quelques papiers avec le greffier, je profite d'être seul avec Tony pour lui parler.

Je commence a connaitre certain coin tranquille dans le tribunal, j'accède à une salle qui sert de salle de réunion. J'emmène Tony avec moi. Il n'y a qu'une table, je m'assois dessus. Tony fait les cents pas. "Tu stresses?"

\- Un peu. M'avoue t-il tout en continuant à marcher

\- T'inquiète pas, ça va aller.

\- Matt sait où on est? Me demande t+il subitement.

\- Il en a au moins pour une grosse demie-heure. Je viens de lui envoyer un SMS. L'informais-je. Il soupire lentement, puis s'appuie contre le mur face a moi. "Il te plaît?"

\- Qui ça?

\- Matt.

\- Clint. Soupire t-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Soit franc Tony. Il te plaît non?

\- Un peu. M'avoue t-il ensuite.

\- Un peu? C'est pour ça que vous avez passé tout le déjeuner ensemble et c'est pas de la jalousie, je constate seulement. Dis-je alors qu'il a toujours les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures. "Tony…." Insistais-je.

\- D'accord, il me plaît, mais ca ne veut pas dire qui se passera quelques chose. Lâche t-il ensuite.

\- Pourquoi? Pourquoi il ne se passerait rien en lui et toi?

\- Je ne veux pas m'engager avec quelqu'un.

\- Tu ne veux pas?

\- Si, Biensure que je voudrais m'engager avec quelqu'un mais Matt n'est pas la bonne personne.

\- Tony… Il faut vraiment que tu passes a autre chose.

\- Je peux pas, parce que je t'ai promis que j'attendrais, alors … imagine que ça colle entre Matt et moi, et que toi, tu te fais larguer! Je serais obliger de le quitter pour toi.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi.

\- Je sais ce que je dis Clint, un jour tu finiras par rompre.

\- Pardon?

\- Tu l'as dis toi-même, tu sais que tu es capable de le tromper. Lance t'il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que je le quitterais, ou que je le tromperait forcément rétorquais-je en déviant mon regard.

\- Non, mais ça veut dire que tu m'aimes toujours. Chuchote Tony, alors que j'évite toujours son regard. "J'ai bien vu que tu étais frustré, mais t'étais trop déchiré pour que je profite de toi." Je ne sais pas quoi répondre et je regarde toujours vers la fenêtre. "T'aurais voulu qu'on continue ? Clint, regarde-moi." j'hésite un long moment puis le regarde enfin. "Tu voulais qu'on aille jusqu'au bout?"

\- Peu importe ce que je voulais, on s'est arrêté. Me défendis-je comme je peux.

\- Ça veut dire oui… sous-entend t'il, je baisse les yeux, Tony s'approche de moi. "Dis-moi Clint. Si… si on était allé jusqu'au bout, t'aurais fait quoi ce matin au réveil?"

\- Quoi j'aurais fais quoi? Bafouillais-je sans relever les yeux.

\- Tu m'aurais dis, "je regrette, on aurait pas dû?" Ou, tu aurais quitté Pietro? Tu lui aurais avoué ? Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait si c'était le cas?

\- J'en sais rien! M'enervais-je en relevant la tête. "Je.. il s'est rien passé alors, je ne peux pas savoir."

\- Fais-moi juste une supposition Clint, j'ai besoin de savoir. Murmure t'il alors qu'il passe son pouce sur ma joue.

\- Oui, J'en avais envie, oui je voulais que tu continues, mais je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais décidé ensuite. Avouais-je seulement la voix tremblante.

\- Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir donné ce que tu désirais. Je voulais pas que tu t'en veuilles. Chuchote t'il alors qu'il continue à caresser ma joue. Je ne l'empêche pas.

\- Je sais… je.. je ne peux pas faire ça a Pietro, il ne mérite pas que… je le trompe, que je le quitte. C'est quelqu'un de bien Tony… alors il vaut mieux qu'on évite de se voir pour notre bien, à Pietro, à toi, à moi et à Matt.

\- Te revoilà reparti avec Matt.

\- Tu lui plais, j'ai bien vu que tu lui plaisais aussi Tony.

\- T'as raison, je vais tenter ma chance. Il attrape ma mâchoire. "Mais a une condition que tu me laisse t'embrasser une dernière fois. "

Je me mords la lèvre, non pas car j'hésite à me laisser embrasser par Tony mais parce qu'à ce moment là, J'AI envie de l'embrasser, moi. J'accroche sa nuque et attire sa bouche contre la mienne. Il se presse contre moi, et le baiser qui se devait être simple se transforme très vite en un baiser sensuel et passionné. Ma main droite est toujours sur sa nuque et la gauche glisse entre sa veste et sa chemise. Je sens la chaleur de sa peau à travers le tissus. Mes jambes encerclent les siennes et le baiser devient tellement torride, qu'on aperçoit pas la porte s'ouvrit. Foggy et Matt sont face a nous. Foggy tousse. On se décolle.

\- Tony? Clint? Vous êtes là? Lance Matt qui a sûrement senti nos odeurs respectifs.

\- Oui, ils sont là. Dis seulement Foggy.

\- Oui, on régle certain détail. Je place mon index sur ma bouche pour demander à Tony et à Foggy de ne rien lui dévoiler.

\- J'ai le temps d'aller aux toilettes ? Demande Tony confus.

\- Oui, Biensure, je vais vous montrer où ils sont. Lance Matt en l'accompagnant jusqu'aux toilettes.

Je reste assis sur la table, Foggy entre dans la pièce.

\- C'est marrant que ce soit un aveugle qui accompagne un voyant non?

\- Foggy, il ne faut pas que Matt soit au courant, c'était un baiser d'adieu.

\- J'avais saisi. Matt en serait… il serait déçu.

\- Je sais… j'ai remarqué aussi leur rapprochement.

\- Bon, je vais retourner au cabinet, tu fais quoi?

\- Pietro doit me rejoindre ici, je vais l'attendre.

\- D'accord, peut-être a tout à l'heure alors.

\- Ouais sûrement. Dis-je alors que Foggy le sert la main et s'en va.

Moi je reste là, sur la table. Je réfléchis à tout ça. Tony n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Biensure que je l'aimais encore. Mais je ne quitterai pas Pietro pour autant. Il ne mérite pas ça.

Je reste dans cette pièce, réfléchissant à tout et à rien. Je voulais appeler Pietro et tout lui avouer. Enfin du moins, que j'étais sensé être l'avocat de Tony, mais je ne le fais pas. Ce serait mieux que je lui avoue face à face. Pietro est une tête brûlée et il réagit parfois comme un enfant. Il serait capable de ne pas revenir et de me faire la gueule. Je décide de rejoindre la salle d'audience et m'assois sur un banc non loin de la porte. Les minutes passent. Il est déjà l'heure de l'arrivée du train de Pietro. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un me sort de mes pensées.

\- Tiens! lieutenant Barton. Me dit une voix que je connais, je lève yeux, et aperçois l'ex madame Stark face à moi.

\- Je ne suis plus policier, enfin du moins pour le moment. Avouais-je en me levant.

\- Ah, oui, Tony m'a dit que tu faisais une formation. Lance t'elle.

\- Je… je passe mon diplôme de spécialisation d'avocat. Bafouillais-je.

\- Ah bon?

\- Tony et maître Aldrich ne te l'ont pas dis ? Demandais-je.

\- Pas dis quoi ? Me demande t'elle alors que je comprends qu'elle ne sait pas que je suis là pour sa propre audience.

\- C'est moi qui devait être son avocat,. C'est moi qui ait contacté maître Aldrich pour votre affaire. Avouais-je alors que Pepper s'énerve et détourne le regard, je me place à nouveau face à elle et ajoute.

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi Pepper, ni contre Edwin. C'est juste qu'il… qu'il a besoin d'Edwin, comme Edwin a besoin de son père.

\- Il est gay! Il a beau démentir et dire que c'est faux, je le sais. Il me l'avait avoué! S'énerve t'elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Pepper, Tony est un bon père. Le défendis-je.

\- Et si il amène quelqu'un chez lui en présence d'Edwin, tu as pensé à ça?! Je vois qu'elle est crispée.

\- Il ne le fera pas.

\- Donc tu confirmes qu'il est gay. Lance t'elle en fronçant les yeux.

\- Je n'ai rien confirmé de tel, je te dis juste qu'il n'amèneras personne. Homme ou femme. Pepper… ton père n'a pas été présent pour toi, le père de Tony non plus. Edwin a la chance d'avoir un père à ses côtés. C'est important. Murmurais-je en essayant de l'appaiser.

\- Il m'a quitté ! Il m'a trompé ! Il… Elle est a fleur de peau, je vois qu'elle est a deux doigts de craquer.

\- Mais Edwin n'a rien à voir avec ça.

\- Je sais bien mais… quelques larmes s'échappent, elle les essuie discrètement. Je pose ma main sur son épaule et tente de la réconforter.

\- Je comprends que tu lui en veuilles, il t'a fait du mal, mais pas à Edwin. Il a toujours été là pour lui. Il aime son fils plus que tout au monde, crois moi.

\- Je sais… Finit-elle par avouer tout en baissant les tête pour cacher ses larmes.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Clint? Dit-elle en levant les yeux.

\- Oui.

\- Il était avec toi. Me dit-elle.

\- Quand ça?

\- Quand il n'était pas à mes côtés. Ajoute t'elle ensuite. J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade, Pepper aurait tout comprit… il ne faut pas qu'elle comprenne.

\- Pepper…. Dis-je seulement sans savoir quoi répondre à ça.

\- D'accord, j'ai compris.

\- Non… ne pense pas ça. Dis-je seulement alors que j'aperçois Pietro, son sac sur son épaule... "ah voilà… mon petit ami… tu te souviens de lui?"

\- Quicksilver…

\- Oui, enfin, il ne s'appelle pas comme ça. Dis-je en riant. "Pietro!"

\- Ah Clint. Dit il en venant vers nous. Son visage est radieux, il est heureux de me revoir, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage.

\- Pietro, tu te souviens de Pepper Potts ? La présentais-je.

\- On a pas eut l'occasion de se rencontrer finalement il me semble. Enchanté madame. Dit-il en lui serrant la main. "Le monde est petit." Souffle t'il ensuite.

\- Euh… oui… Bafouillais-je.

\- Excusez-moi, je dois aller voir mon avocat. Nous dit Pepper en apercevant maître Aldrich.

\- Vas-y, je t'en prie. Dis-je avant d'emmener Pietro à l'écart.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe? Me demande aussitôt Pietro. Il me connait, il sent que quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Faut que je te dise un truc. Avouais-je en faisant les cent pas a present.

\- Je t'écoute. Dit-il seulement.

\- J'ai pas plaidé l'affaire.

\- Pourquoi? Dit-il surpris.

\- Conflit d'intérêt. C'est… une affaire entre madame Pepper Potts et Monsieur Anthony Stark, pour la garde de leur fils. Avouais-je alors que je vois les traits de Pietro se durcir face a moi, il détourne le regard, il crispe les poings.

\- Tony? Tony, ton ex? Ils ont divorcé? Fit il tout de même.

\- Depuis un petit moment oui, et… Pepper lui avait enlevé ses droits parentaux. Chuchotais-je en passant la main sur sa nuque, mais il l'enlève et fait un pas en arrière. "Pietro, je voulais te le dire…"

\- Mais tu l'as pas fais.

\- Parce que je te connais, t'aurais été jaloux, surtout en sachant Tony divorcé.

\- Ah, Clint toujours là ! Lance une voix rauque derrière moi. Matt et l'art de tomber à pique.

\- Matt, comment tu fais, sérieux. Dis-je surpris par ses capacités quant à l'odorat.

\- Oh, tu n'es pas seul, Maître Murdock. Se présente t'il.

\- C'est Pietro. Précisais-je.

\- Ah le fameux Pietro, Clint m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Lance t'il, et je le remercie intérieurement.

\- Ah bon… Dit Pietro confus alors qu'il me regarde à présent. Il me sourit, et je réponds aussitôt à son sourire radieux.

\- Biensure. Affirme t'il.

\- Salut. S'incruste Tony tout penaud.

\- Stark… Dit tout de même Pietro légèrement toujours jaloux et rancunier.

\- Bon on va fêter ça? Propose Matt.

\- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais? Demandais-je a Tony.

\- Matt a eut ce que je voulais. Confirme t'il, il se retourne vers moi, et pose sa main sur son épaule. "Je te remercierais jamais assez Matt sérieux." Je sens comme de l'amour planer au dessus d'eux, il se retourne à nouveau vers moi. " Vous venez avec nous?"

\- Biensure qu'ils viennent avec nous, et ta voiture est toujours en fourrière je te rappelle. Lance Matt en grimaçant.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai. Lance Tony en riant, il attrappe le bras de Matt et fait demi tour en direction de la sortie.

\- Ils sont… ensemble? Demande de subitement Pietro.

\- Pas encore… mais ça ne serait tarder. Ça va mieux? Dis-je en ébouriffant les cheveux de mon petit gamin adoré.

\- Un peu…. Tu m'as trop manqué. Me chuchote t il à l'oreille.

\- Moi aussi… allez… donne-moi ça. Dis-je en saisissant le sac de sport de Pietro de la main droite et sa main, de la gauche.

 **Fin**.


End file.
